Les tenêbres ou la lumière?
by Maxweather
Summary: Une nouvelle élève à poudlard ,Harry contre Draco ,Lucius le pervers et Voldychou qui s'en mêle!
1. Prologue

**Epilogue:**

Ils étaient en 7ème année ,Ron et Hermione étaient enfin ensemble (le miracle s'était produit pendant les vacances ,au mariage de Bill et Fleur) Harry ,lui ,avait oublié Ginny et n'avait apparemment personne en vu .Certains pensaient qu'il était trop occupé avec cette histoire d'"élu" ,tuer Voldemort et sauvé le monde était prenant .

Au début de l'année ,on leur avait présenté une nouvelle élève ,Mary Teather ,qui entrait directement en 7ème année ,elle venait de Beauxbâton et était née en France .Ses parents étaient anglais et avaient décidé de revenir au pays .

A son arrivé elle n'avait pas laissé indifférente la gente masculine -ni une partie de la gente féminine d'ailleurs- .

Elle était à Serpentard mais appréciait fortement les Gryffondor ,seulement elle compris bien vite qu'à Serpentard on ne pouvait pas _appréciait _les Gryffondor ,on devait les _haïr ._

Après quelques jours on découvrit qu'elle était aussi doué qu'Hermione ,dont elle avait d'ailleurs chercher l'amitié ,mais celle-ci était jalouse et refusa tout net .Elle savait aussi repoussé gentiment les Poufsoufle entreprenant et rembarré les Serpentard agaçant .On aurait presque pu la prendre pour une Gryffondor si elle n'avait pas eu ce visage fermé ,ces expressions glaciales et ces sourires ironiques à la Malefoy ,parfois .

Celui-ci d'ailleurs avait eu envie de la prendre sous son aile (ou de la prendre _par_ les ailes ,question de point de vue) ,elle n'avait pas refusé mais n'avait jamais participé à ses moqueries et ses "provoques" ,l'arrêtant même quand il allait trop loin .Malefoy appréciait son caractère fougueux et tout le monde savait qu'il l'a voulait tout à lui ,il n'avait pas encore réussi .

Personne ne le savait mais Mary était secrètement amoureuse de ...Harry Potter !N'ayant aucun ami proche à part Malefoy ,personne ne le savait et ne le saurais sûrement jamais .

Vila, je sais c'est cour mai c'était juste pour vs expliqué un peu la situation ,maintenant place...a l'histoire!

Reviews kan mm?


	2. Entrevue avec Malefoy

**Chapitre 1: Entrevue avec Malefoy ,père et fils .**

Un soir ,Malefoy l'avait encore invitée dans la salle sur demande ,seulement pour une fois elle ne ressemblait pas à une chambre ou un petit salon ,c'était une grande salle en pierre grise avec ,en son centre ,un cercle tracé en noir entouré de bougies blanches répandant la seule lumière de la pièce .

Mary avait un mauvais pressentiment ,en-dehors du fait qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec Drago Malefoy ,si on rajoutait un peu de sang et un cadavre la pièce pourrait servir à tourner un film d'horreur .

Alors lorsqu'elle le vit arriver à l'autre bout de la pièce elle commença à paniquer et quand Lucius Malefoy arriva à sa suite sa panique augmenta encore d'un cran .

-M...Malefoy,sa voit tremblait .

-Bonsoir Mary ,dit-il de sa voix traînante .

-Bonsoir mademoiselle ,Lucius Malefoy ,le père de Drago .

-Son...ton... le... père de Drago ?Bégaya-t-elle .

-Oui ,mon père... ,fit Drago en s'approchant encore ,Lucius était passé derrière elle et elle se sentait prise en sandwich !

-Que faites-vous ici ?Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ?

-Ne paniquez pas ma chère ,tout va bien se passer... ,lui susurra Lucius .

-Quoi ?Drago ,qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Détends-toi...

-Mary... ,murmura Lucius à son oreille ,celle-ci sursauta ,Lucius commença à lui caressait les cheveux .Soudain elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas très couverte ,elle ne portait qu'un shorti blanc ,une petite tunique bleu et un peignoir court de la même couleur ,ses longs cheveux blonds aux reflets d'or qui lui tombaient dans le dos et la main de Lucius qui... La main de Lucius !Elle sursauta et s'écarta violement .

-Ne me touchez pas!

Juste avant d'entrer en collision avec Drago ,elle se senti faiblir ,elle s'accrocha de justesse aux épaules fines de celui-ci ,qui l'attrapa par la taille et l'allongea doucement par terre ,inquiet .

-Que lui as-tu fais?

-Rien de grave ,j'ai simplement "endormi" son corps ,son esprit fonctionne toujours ,elle est consciente .

Drago regarda les saphirs mi-clos de la jeune fille ,ils étaient vides .Lucius reprit:

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était une beauté !

-Tu sais comme je suis difficile ,ça allait de soi.

-Alors tu es vraiment attaché à elle ?Pauvre petit ,cette mission doit t'horrifier .

Loin de paraître désolé pour son fils Lucius Malefoy arborait un sourire ironique .

Son fils lui lança un regard assassin .

Ils amenèrent le corps "endormi" de Mary au milieu du cercle de bougies et récitèrent une incantation .

Quelques instants plus tard ,ils étaient dans un parc seulement éclairés par la pleine lune .

**_Vila un chapitre de fait ,certains le trouveront cours (dsl) .En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plait !_**

**_Et dites... REVIEWS ?_**

**_Aller siouplait! Merci d'avance!_**


	3. Engendrer

**Engendrée :**

Les Malefoy attachèrent Mary à la branche d'un arbre et la réveillèrent .

-Bonsoir mademoiselle Teather... ,fit une voix lente et glaciale .

Cette fois ce n'était plus de la panique que Mary ressentait ,c'était de la peur à l'état pur .Elle avait devant elle un homme aux yeux rouges sang ,il n'avait pas de nez -seulement deux fentes- un visage pâle comme la mort ,le visage _de _la mort et des doigts effilé aux ongles acérés .

-Voldemort ,dit-elle dans un souffle .

-Lui-même !Je vois que vous n'avez pas peur de mon nom .

Il s'approcha de quelques pas ,on aurait dit qu'il glissait plus qu'il ne marchait .

-Pourquoi suis-je... ,commença la captive ,mais Voldemort la coupa .

-Pourquoi vous êtes ici ?Tout simplement parce que vous êtes un être "innocent" ,votre coeur aime d'un amour pur et le point faible de mon ennemi est justement les innocents ,de plus l'amour est ce qui semble lui manquait le plus... (sourire sardonique) .Alors pour le faire venir il me faut... Eh bien c'est vous qu'il me faut !

-Votre ennemi... Harry Potter ?fit-elle redoutant la réponse .

-Exactement !

Mary se senti défaillir ,pas Harry ,tout mais pas lui .Que voulait-_il_ faire de lui ? **(question stupide ,le tué évidement!)**

-Jamais ,jamais vous n'aurez Potter ,cria-t-elle .Jamais vous n'aurez Harry !

-Nous verrons... ,(il était maintenant face à elle ,une expression déplaisante sur le visage) ,chère enfant...

De l'index il lui effleura la joue ,ce qui la fit frissonner ,elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus de peignoir .

Voldemort entra dans l'esprit de Harry Potter ,pour lui montrer ce qu'il se passait et ,ainsi ,l'inciter à venir et à jouer les héros une fois de plus .

-Nous allons pouvoir commencer... ,murmura Lucius à l'oreille de Mary ,avant de frôler sa joue tiède de ses lèvres pâles et froides .Drago à toi !

Drago ,qui jusque là était resté à l'écart ,une capuche noir devant le visage ,s'avança vers sa camarade et enleva son capuchon ,dévoilant des canines beaucoup trop longues aiguisées comme des rasoirs ,ses pupilles étaient entièrement dilatées .

D'un sort ,Lucius trancha les liens -et par la même occasions le pyjama- de le jeune fille qui tomba lourdement au sol .Avant qu'elle ai pu faire un geste Drago la plaqua au sol ,les poignets au-dessus de la tête ,bloquant ses hanches de ses genoux ,une lueur affamé dans le regard .

-Ce cher Drago a été vampirisé cet été ,ne le trouve-tu pas attirant ainsi ,susurra le Lord noir .

En effet ,attirant il l'était ,elle se sentait comme aimantée par le corps du jeune homme ,mais elle se reprit et se mis à se débattre de toutes ses forces .

Seulement quand Drago vint plongé ses lacs d'aciers dans ses océans de saphirs (ses yeux étaient redevenu momentanément normaux) ,Mary s'immobilisa ,subjugué .Il déposa un léger baiser dans son cou et elle cru entendre un petit "désolé" avant qu'il n'enfonce ses crocs dans la chair tendre du cou de sa proie .Celle-ci retint un cri de douleur et ouvrit grand les yeux pendant que Drago s'abreuvait de son sang ,elle sentait ses forces disparaître .

Lorsque enfin ,repu ,Malefoy Jr. se redressa la bouche ensanglantée ,elle avait perdu connaissance ,des larmes avaient sur ses joues et elle tremblait encore de tout ses membres .

Drago s'entailla le poignet d'un coup de dent et versa le sang qui coulai dans la gorge de la jeune fille à terre .**(1)**

Encore sous le choque de ce qu'il venait de faire -les gémissements de Mary résonnaient encore à ses oreilles- il s'éloigna du corps toujours inconscient .

**(1) Le rituel pour devenir vampire se résume à: mordre la victime s'abreuvait de son sang lui faire boire le sang de celui qui l'a mordu et laissé mariner quelques minutes (je rigole!) ,on appelle ça "engendrer".**

**Et un chapitre un !Encore un de fait j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**MERCI beaucoup pour les REVIEWS !j'étais super contente en les voyant! merci bcp!JVM!**

_**Au prochain chapitre des serpents ,une course-poursuite(version rampante) et les idées brrrrr! de Voldy!**_

_**A suivre...**_


	4. Fuite improvisé

**Fuite improvisée:**

Voldemort sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur le corps inanimé ,un éclair jaune la frappa en pleine poitrine et la réveilla dans un soubresaut .

Reprenant conscience ,elle se redressa vivement et essaya de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ses assaillants ,mais quand elle fut rendu à deux mètres d'eux ,un serpent s'enroula autour d'elle .

Voldemort avait demandé à Nagini d'attraper la jeune fille désormais en sous-vêtements .

Alors que le serpent resserrait son emprise ,Mary lui siffla quelque chose et après un bref échange en Fourchelang ,Nagini s'était réfugié auprès de son maître .

-Que t'a-t-elle dit,hurla le maître des ténèbres .

Mais son serpent était trop effrayé pour répondre .

Distraient ,les mangemorts ne se rendirent pas compte que leur prisonnière avait disparue ,remplacée par un magnifique cobra royal jaune pâle avec des reflets dorés et aux yeux bleu saphir ,celui-ci commencer à s'enfuir quand Lucius poussa un hurlement de rage .

-Maître !Attention cette petite garce s'enfuit !

Alors les trois hommes s'élancèrent à sa suite .

"Cette gamine est impressionnante ,elle parle Fourchelang -elle a même effrayé Nagini- ,c'est une animagi ,sans oublier qu'elle a un sacré caractère ,têtu cette beauté" ,pensa le seigneur des ténèbres ,il aurait aimé qu'elle le rejoigne en tant que mangemort ,peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire un héritier à son trône (enfin un bras droit plutôt ,il n'était pas près de laisser sa place) ,pas avec lui bien sûr -il n'était plus assez humain pour ça **(eh oui! Voldy-chou avec tout ses pouvoirs et sont immortalité il en avait plu!) **mais il se disait que mini-Malefoy ferait parfaitement l'affaire .

Un sifflement le fit revenir à lui .

**Vila comme c'est la veille du week-end et que j'ai pas eu cours cette aprèm' je suis de bonne humeur donc vous avez droit à deux chapitre aujourd'hui (même si celui-là est court) !**

**Les gentils lecteurs: Merciiiiii!**

**De rien de rien ça me fait plaisir ! lol ! crakage de l'auteuse!**

**sinon qu'est-ce que vous dites de Mary en cobra ? moi j'aimerais en avoir un comme ça!**

**aller à demain! REVIEWS? **

_**Dans le prochain chapitre: sauvetage à la Harry Potter ,nouveau personnage ,et... surprise!**_

_**A suivre...**_


	5. Demande de sauvetage

**Demande de sauvetage:**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut ,il venait encore d'avoir une vision de Voldemort dans son sommeil .Celui-ci avait brutalement coupé la communication mais il en avait vu assez .

Il savait quoi faire ,il s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit le plus vite possible le bureau de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM) .

M. Crithers ,un homme d'une trentaine d'année ,brun aux yeux bleu ,assez séduisant .Il était arrivé en début d'année ,remplaçant le professeur Rogue qui ,après sa trahison ,avait disparu laissant son poste vide .Il fut donc remplacer par M. Crithers et Slughorn avait pris la tête de Serpentard .

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le bureau de son professeur Harry était sûr qu'il l'aiderait car ,non seulement il faisait parti de l'ordre ,mais en plus Harry et Mary étaient de loin ses élèves préférés .

Comme il s'y attendait M. Crithers le fit entrer et le laissa s'expliquer malgré l'heure tardive .

-Ne devrions-nous pas prévenir quelqu'un d'autre ,finit-il par demandé .

-Le problème est que nous n'avons pas le temps de prévenir quelqu'un de l'extérieur et que ,à part Mcgonagal ,vous êtes le seul membre de l'ordre ici ,or la directrice est à Londres pour encore deux jours .Elle me prévient quand elle quitte Poudlard .,ajouta-t-il devant l'air surpris de son professeur .

Sur-ce ils sortirent tous les deux de Poudlard et transplanèrent dans le parc que Harry avait vu dans son rêve .

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ,ils aperçurent les Malefoy (Drago avait remis son capuchon),Voldemort et deux serpents ,Nagini et un cobra royale qui devait être Mary -théorie confirmé lorsqu'elle se retransforma- .

**Et encore un chapitre de fini! Alors alors sa vous a plu?**

**Reviews!**

**Encore merci a ce qui mon mi des reviews sa me donne envie de continuer kan j'ai la flemme lol !**

**aller a demain! kixXx!**

_**prochain chapitre: sauvetage inextrémisse ,vampire-girl ,explication...**_

_**A suivre...**_


	6. Sauvetage et

**Sauvetage et vampirisme:**

Les Malefoy et leur maître finirent par rattrapé Mary qui s'était arrêtée et retransformée .

Elle était allongée dans l'herbe fraîche ,essayant de reprendre son souffle ,cette transformation lui avait fait du bien ,elle lui avait remis les idées en place et l'avait un peu calmée ,mais elle était épuisée .

Lorsqu'il avait vu son élève "réapparaître" ,M. Crithers avait stupéfixé les deux mangemorts et le serpent ,avant que Voldemort ai pu réagir ,le professeur se jeta sur Mary agrippant au passage le bras de Harry et ils transplanèrent tous les trois devant l'école .

Ils rentrèrent vite à l'intérieur ,dans le bureau de D.C.F.M. .M. Crithers donna un peignoir à son élève toujours en sous-vêtements (déchirés ,une bretelle arraché) .Elle tremblait ,portait de légères blessures sanguinolentes et gardait la tête baissé ,caché par un rideau de boucles blondes

-Mary ,dit doucement M Crithers,celle-ci sursauta

-Oui ,parvint-elle à articuler .

-Vous aller bien ?

-Autant que j... j'en ai l'air... ,elle baissa un peu plus la tête .

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez au visage ,soudain quelque chose lui revint en mémoire ,il se tourna vers Harry .M. Potter ne m'avez-vous pas parler d'un...

-... vampire ,oui ,termina Harry .

Il attrapa le menton de la jeune fille et l'obligea à relevé la tête ,découvrant ses yeux entièrement noir et ses crocs ,à le vue de ce visage vampirique ,Harry se senti irrésistiblement attiré mais il se reprit .

-Oh Mary ,murmura-t-il ,je suis désolé !

-C'est at-troce à ce... ce point ,sanglota-t-elle .

-Mlle Teather ,je pense que je pourrais arrangé ça ,vous ne seriez comme ça qu'à la pleine lune ,le reste du temps vous seriez normale .

-C'est vrai ?Vous pourriez ,demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir .

-Oui grâce à une potion et ,sûrement ,l'aide du professeur Slughorn .

-Oh merci !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras puis réalisant qu'il s'agissait de son professeur ,se recula vivement marmonnant des excuses .M. Crithers avait rougit .

-Bien !Maintenant ,je pense que vous et M. Potter devraient vous rendre à l'infirmerie ,oui vous aussi Potter ,vos rêves vous perturbent d'après ce qu'on m'a dit .

Harry répliqua que "perturber" était exagéré mais suivit sa condisciple à l'infirmerie .

**Encore un chapitre posté !**

**Encore merci pour les REVIEWS sa me fait toujours plaisir !**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu mettez des reviews pour le dire !**

**A demain! kixXx**

_**Prochain chapitre :peur ,sanglots ,consolation et... amour?**_

_**A suivre...**_


	7. Consolade

**Consolade à l'infirmerie :**

Pomfresh leur donna une potion et ils se couchèrent dans deux lits voisins ,après quelques minutes de silence ,Mary se tourna vers Harry .

-Harry ,tu dors ?

-Non et toi,marmonna-t-il .

-Ben non puisque je te parle ,rigola-t-elle .

-Pas bête ,depuis quand tu m'appelles Harry ?

-Oh désolée ,tu préfère Potter ?

-Non non ,du moment que je peux t'appeler Mary .

-Tu le fais déjà ,elle rie encore ,un jolie rire cristallin et doux .

-Désolé ,je suis un peu dans le coltar... **(en fait il a 2 de tension mais il veut pas le dire) **.Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

-Harry ,elle perdit son sourire et tout air joyeux .J'ai... ,elle ravala sa fierté serpentarde ,j'ai peur Harry .Nagini m'a dit que Voldemort me voulez dans ses rangs ,avant que vous n'arriviez .Je ne veut pas ,je sais que les serpentards sont généralement de son côté mais je ne peut pas ,je ne veut pas !Je pourrais pas obéir sans réfléchir ,torturer et tuer des gens juste pour le pouvoir m'écœure .Mais j'ai peur ,peur qu'il m'y oblige ,peur qu'il fasse du mal à ma famille ,peur qu'il me tue !Je ne veut pas mourir !Mais je crois que je préfère encore ça plutôt qu'être à ses ordres . Sa voix s'éteignit dans un hoquet et elle se mit à sangloter .

Alors ,ne sachant que faire ,Harry s'assit à côté d'elle et la pris doucement dans ses bras .Elle semblait si fragile ,comme un ange à qui on aurait brisé les ailes .En cet instant il avait envi de la protégée ,de la serré contre lui ,ce qu'il fit et peu à peu elle se calma pour finalement s'endormir dans ses bras **(pauvre 'Ryry !Nan mais attend je délire il va pas se plaindre!)** .

Alors il s'allongea près d'elle ,la serrant toujours contre lui et ils dormirent collés l'un contre l'autre ,paisible .

**_Mary:_Tu me fais passer pour quoi là-dedans!**

**_Maryweather :_Ben pour ce que tu es ,une serpentarde peureuse et pleurnicheuse...**

**_Mary :_Grrr !(découvre les dents et se penche vers moi) .**

**_Maryweather :_Je rigole ,je rigole juste une serpentarde et puis après ce qui t'es arrivé c'est normal de réagir comme ça...**

**_Mary :_Ouais...**

**_Harry (s'immisce dans la conversation) :_Moi j'aime bien quand tu me tombe dans les bras !**

**_Mary (rougie) :_C'est vrai ?**

**_Maryweather :_Bon je crois qu'on va les laisser entre eux... Vous avez aimé ?REVIEWS !**

**J'trouve que pour ce chapitre l'expression "passer du rire au larmes" est adapté lol !**

**Encore merci pour les reviews ,n'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autre et dites moi si vous aimez les 'tites conversations auteur-personnage!**

**Le prochain chapitre sera plus long promis!**

_**Prochain chapitre :Amitié ,accrochages dragoniens ,lettre...**_


	8. Mauvaises nouvelles

**Mauvaises nouvelles par hibou (comment vous déprimez sans beuglantes) :**

Les semaines suivantes furent les plus belles depuis longtemps pour Mary ,elle était amie avec Harry et ils passaient la plus grande partie de leur temps libre ensemble -ce qui prêtait à rumeur- ,Hermione boudait toujours la serpentarde ,Harry devait donc les voir séparément .

C'était la première fois ,depuis qu'elle était à l'école (depuis ses 11 ans) ,que Mary avait un _vrai _ami et elle en était comblée **(parce que en plus c'est Harry et ouais ,n'oublions pas qu'elle est zamoureuse la petite Mary...) **.

La seule ombre au tableau était...Malefoy **(fouteur de merde!) **.

En effet Mcgonagall ne les avait pas cru lorsqu'ils lui avaient dit que Malefoy était un mangemort ,doublé d'un vampire ,et qu'il avait participé (assez activement) à l'enlèvement de Mary .Elle le croyait toujours bon et une des dernières volontés de Dumbledore avait était que l'on garde Drago à Poudlard ,ce fut donc fait

A chaque fois qu'elle le croisait ,Mary l'ignorait ,mais Harry avait bien remarqué qu'elle tremblait et ,Malefoy Jr. ,qui semblait s'en amuser ,faisait toujours en sorte de la frôlait d'une manière ou d'une autre ce qui dédoublait les tremblements de la jeune fille .

Mi-décembre ,Mary reçut une lettre de sa mère qui la plongea dans une profonde dépression pendant plusieurs jours .Ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter Harry .

-Mary qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Ca fait au moins dix fois que tu me le demandes ,je vais bien .

-Tu mens ,ça se voit dans tes yeux ("je les connais bien" pensa-t-il) ,tu ne manges plus et ne dors plus depuis déjà trois jours ,tu ressemble à un zombie...

-Merci ça fait plaisir !

-Ne le prend pas mal ,je m'inquiète !

-Harry... tu t'inquiètes... pour moi ? **(passage guimauve et 2 de tension lol)**

-Oui ,dis-moi ce que tu as !

-Je ne sais pas si...

-On est amis ,la coupa-t-il ,tu peut tout me dire .

-D...d'accord .Tiens ,lis ça .

Ils étaient assis dans le parc ,non-loin du lac .Elle sorti un parchemin froissait de son sac qu'elle tendit à Harry ,celui-ci le prit et commença à lire :

_" Mary ,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tout se passe bien là-bas .Tes résultats sont toujours excellent ,continu .Tu es toujours amie avec Harry Potter ?Je l'espère ,je pense qu'il peut t'apporter beaucoup (il était ami avec Dumbledore et apparemment il parle avec le ministre Scimgeour) ,ce sont de bonnes relations à avoir .Nous avons réussi à te trouver un stage au ministère pour les vacances ._

_Bon maintenant venons-en au fait ,tu te doutes bien que je ne t'écris as pour ça ._

_Je voulais être la première à te dire que ton père et moi sommes en procédure de divorce ._

_Tu savais que nous avions quelques problèmes de couples et dernièrement ton père à fait un choix qui y a mis fin .Je ne rejette pas toute la faute sur lui ,mais quand tu sauras quel était ce choix tu comprendras sûrement ma décisions..._

_Mary ,ton père est devenu mangemort au service de _"tu-sais-qui" .

_Je ne peut pas te prendre à noël mais nous nous verrons à la fin de l'année ._

_P.S._ :_Ne le rejoins pas toi aussi!_

_A bientôt ,ta mère qui t'aimes ._

_Eléhanore Teather "_

**Mary :J'ai l'impression que ça t'amuses de me faire passé pour une sentimentale !**

**Maryweather :Mais pas du tout !Puisque je te dis que c'est normal de réagir comme ça ,c'est humain (et vampirique) !T'as vu tout ce qui t'arrive !**

**Mary :La faute à qui ?**

**Maryweather :Rhrroooo !T'es peut-être pas sentimentale mais t'es susceptible !(regard tueur)J'ai rien dit !**

**Harry (qui s'immisce _encore _dans la conversation) :Au fait dit-moi t'es amoureuses de qui Mary ?**

**Mary (encore rouge jusqu'aux oreilles) :De personne **

**Maryweather :Mais t'es vraiment long à la comprenette toi !Elle est amoureuse de t... (Mary qui se jette sur moi et me mord la joue)Aiiiii!**

**Harry (qui n'a pas bouger pour m'aider) :Alors de qui ?**

**Mary (susurre) :Personne ne t'inquiètes pas...**

**Maryweather :Bon ben maintenant qu'il me manque la moitié de la joue ayez pitié...REVIEWS!**

**Et encore merci pour les reviews déjà envoyés !**

**"Morale" du chapitre : "_Pas de nouvelle bonne nouvelle !"_**

**Il était plus long ce chapitre non?**

**KixXx!**

_**Prochain chapitre :consolation ,conssssolation (plus sensuel) et... suspense !**_

_**A suivre...**_


	9. Or et Argent

**Or et argent ,se rassemble bien :**

A la fin de la lecture il se retourna vers Mary .Il savait que ses parents étaient pas facile ,le ministère la pauvre ,elle voulait faire professeur !Mais ce qui le choquait le plus était que... son père était un MANGEMORT !

Il l'a regarda droit dans les yeux ,ceux-ci étaient embués de larmes .

-Oh princesse (ptit surnom quand ils sont que tous les deux) ,je suis tellement désolé ,tu dois être vraiment mal **(NAN ,pas possible comment il a deviné!) **!

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur la joue pâle de la jeune fille .

-Tu sais ,finit-elle par dire ,j'ai toujours su que mes parents se sépareraient ,je ne sais pas ce qu'ils attendaient et maintenant... maintenant que c'est fais je... ,sa voix se brisa ,elle eu un hoquet mais se reprit .Non ce que je ne peux pas supporter c'est qu'il soit devenu un mangemort ,comment a-t-il OSE faire ça !Ses propres parents sont morts des mains de Voldemort ,il ne peu pas le rejoindre !Et maintenant ma mère est seule et je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui pourrait lui arriver si jamais il décide de s'attaquait à elle !

Harry savait que Florent Teather ,son père ,était un modèle pour Mary et que malgré les relations qu'ils entretenaient ,elle aimait beaucoup ses parents .Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser aspirer par les ténèbres !Ca faisait parti du plan de Voldemort pour l'avoir il en était sur !

-Mary ,princesse ,rappelle-toi ce que tu m'as dit il y a quelques mois .Tu m'as dit que ça t'écoeurai de torturer les gens ,de les tuer ,d'obéir sans réfléchir .Mary qui protégera ta mère si tu rejoins ton père et Voldemort .Qui ?

A ces mots il la pris dans ses bras et la serra contre lui .

Alors tous les doutes qui avaient pu s'immiscer en Mary à propos de Voldemort disparurent et elle su qu'elle se battrait contre lui ,aux côtés de Harry .

"Merci Harry" ,murmura-t-elle .

Celui-ci senti son souffle dans son cou et sur son oreille ,ce qui le fit frémir ,il l'attrapa par les épaules et l'éloigna un peu .Après un intense regard ,émeraude contre saphirs ,Mary posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Harry qui remonta ses mains et les perdis dans les longues boucles blondes de la jeune fille ,approfondissant le baiser .Elle-même passa ses mains dans les soyeux épis noirs d'encre de son "prince" .

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle ,et sans un mot Harry prit sa main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du château dans une salle réservée au capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor .

Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée et l'épaisse moquette pourpre était tiède ,tout était rouge et or .

-Je pense qu'à cette heure personne ne nous dérangera ,souffla le gryffondor avec un sourire malicieux .

-Harry ,qu'est-ce que c'est ,demanda la serpentarde en désignant un rideau ,celui-ci était rouge et or mais lorsqu'on le retournait -et elle l'avait fait- il était vert et argent .

-C'est ma façon de te dire que tu es la bienvenue ici quand tu veux .

Et ils s'embrassèrent encore .

-'Ry je dois te dire quelque chose...

-Vas-y...

-Je ..je t'aime Harry ,dit-elle dans un souffle .

-Moi aussi ,je t'aime princesse Mary ,lui répondit-il tendrement .

Mary lui fit son plus beau sourire et il lui rendit tandis qu'il conjurait un matelas ,des draps et une couette ,le tout or et argent (pas de jaloux) .

"On risque d'en avoir besoin... "sourit-il les yeux pétillants .

Ils n'étaient plus novices et en peu de temps ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux dans la tenue la plus légère **(ils sont tous nus!Ca y est je délire...) .**

Les caresses et les baisers se firent de plus en plus pressant ,ils tombèrent tout les deux sur le matelas sans pour autant s'arrêter .

Cette nuit là ,ils se découvrirent physiquement plus que quiconque ,cette nuit-là ils s'aimèrent...

**Je suis contente ,Harry a plus 2 de tension dans ce chapitre ils réagit plus vite (c'est le cas de le dire lol) !Bravo Harry!**

**Harry ,qui sort d'on ne sais où :Mais de rien ma belle...**

**Maryweather :C'est ça ,retourne avec ta meuf Casanova !**

**Bon en tout cas moi j'aime bien ce chapitre (tout le monde s'en fout!)lol!**

**Ouf! j'ai cru que j'arriverait jamais à l'écrire lol! J'suis dsl j'ai pas fait de lemon !Peut-être plus tard!**

**En tout cas merci pour les Reviews et mettez en d'autres!**

_**Prochain épisode :solitude à noël ,ces obsédés de serpentard ,un sauveur mais qui?...**_

_**A suivre...**_


	10. Tentative de viol

**Tentative de viol serpentarde :**

Durant les vacances de noël ,Harry allait avec Hermione et Ron ,laissant Mary seule au château .

Etant donné le fait que Voldemort et ses fidèles rodaient toujours ,les familles voulaient leurs enfants chez eux pour les fêtes .Donc Mary fut la seule à rester avec Drago et cinq autres serpentard **(bon courage!) **.

Les Slytherin passaient leur temps à lui demander de "dormir" avec eux -même à deux heures de l'après-midi **(lol)**- et un jour ils décidèrent de s'y mettre tous ensemble **(Pas si con finalement!) **.

Alors qu'elle se rendait aux cachots pour parler d'un devoir avec le professeur Rogue ,elle tomba sur Sylvester Nott .

-Salut Mary ,fit-il en lui barrant le chemin .

-Qui t'as dit que tu pouvait m'appeler comme par mon prénom ?

-Nous ,Grégory Goyle ,Vincent Crabbe ,Blaise Zabini et Chris Arymauri ,sortirent de leurs cachettes pour l'entourer ,empêchant toutes évasions .

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ,elle fouilla ses poches mais se souvint qu'elle avait laissé sa baguette dans son dortoir "Mer..!" ,pensa-t-elle .

-Ce qu'à eu Potter ,lança Arymauri triomphant .

-Bien sûr ,et vous pensez vraiment l'obtenir ,cracha-t-elle .

-Moi je pense que oui ,intervint Blaise ,mais d'abord il va falloir que tu te taise !

Crabbe et Goyle l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras pendant que Zabini la bâillonnait .Arymauri commença à déboutonner son chemisier ,Mary voulu se débattre mais les deux gorilles la tenait trop fermement .

Ne voyant que cette solution ,elle donna un violent coup de genou entre les jambes d'Arymauri **(ça doit faire mal !si ça se trouve il sera castré à vie! Ah mais attend c'est une bonne nouvelle! NIARK NIARK NIARK rire sadique !) **qui s'affala par terre avec un grognement rauque .

Crabe et Goyle surpris avait relâché leur étreinte ,la blonde en profita pour leur mettre ses coudes en plein dans le visage ,puis bouscula Nott de toutes ses forces ,qui se prit le mur en pleine face **(je le dit comme ça paske je veut qu'il se fasse bien mal!lol) **et perdit connaissance .

Il ne restait plus que Zabini .

Alors qu'elle quittait les cachots et arrivait dans le grand hall ,celui-ci lui sauta dessus ,la plaquant à terre .Il lui arracha entièrement son chemisier t commença à déboutonner son jean .

Paniquée ,elle lui enfonça ses ongles dans la gorge .Enervé ,il lui mis son poing dans la figure .Elle était sonné et ne comprit pas lorsqu'elle vit Zabini voler à travers le hall .

En cet instant sa seule idée claire était de fuir ,et c'est ce qu'elle fit .Elle dépassa les grandes portes de chêne et courut de toutes ses forces vers le lac .

Epuisée ,elle tomba à genou au bord .Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle ,mais sa gorge se gonflait ,sa respiration était bloquée ,l'air ne passait plus ,elle étouffait .

Détail ignoré de tous ,Mary était asthmatique ,de plus ce serait la pleine lune le soir même et elle était dans un grand état de fatigue ,ajoutez à cela le coup de poing de Blaise .

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle s'évanouisse et s'affale inconsciente dans l'herbe humide à quelques dizaines de centimètres du lac .

Elle allait tomber dedans quand quelqu'un la rattrapa et l'emporta .

**Drago  Pourquoi tu dis que les serpentard sont "pas si con finalement" ,tu sous-entends quoi là ?**

**Maryweather Mais rien voyons rien du tout !Et puis depuis quand tu parle avec nous toi ?**

**_Drago_ (qui découvre ses lonnnngues canines) :Tu disais ?**

**Maryweather (qui a comme une impression de déjà-vu et qui s'inquiète pour sa joue fraîchement refaites par chirurgie):Moi rien...**

**Mary (pas contente du tout) :Nan mais c'est vrai ça ,qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi !**

**Drago (prend un air innocent qui lui va... mal!) :Ben t'es pas contente de me voir ?**

**Mary (très très énervée) :NON !Réponds !**

**Drago :Ben comme Harry il est en vacances je le remplace ,me dit pas que ça te dérange ma belle ?**

**Mary (tremblante de colère ou...) :SI!**

**Maryweather :Je vais encore les laisser entre eux (mais pas pour les mêmes raisons lol) .Ah ces protagonistes !Bon REVIEWS ? Je sais que vous en avez envie...(moi oui en tout cas)!**

**J'ai bien aimer écrire la scène de la bagarre moi ,ça m'éclate lol!**

**Bon aller encore un chapitre un peu plus long !**

**Merci pour les reviews !**

**KixXx!**


	11. Etre ami ?

**Etre son ami :**

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance ,Mary était allongée dans un lit confortable et tiède ,recouverte d'une chaude couverture verte et argent .

-Tu te réveille enfin !Je commençais à m'inquiéter !

-Malefoy ?Elle se redressa brutalement sur ses oreillers .

-Du calme ,il déposa une tasse de thé brûlant sur la table de chevet .Bois ça tu te sentiras mieux .

Mary prit la tasse mais ne bu pas .

-Où suis-je ,que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu es dans ma chambre ,et quand à savoir ce qui s'est passé je comptais sur toi pour me le dire .Bois ça n'est pas empoisonné !

Elle bu une gorgée bouillante ,menthe-miel ,son préféré .

-Je me souviens que j'allais voir Rogue et... ,elle lui raconta toute l'agression .

Sans savoir pourquoi elle avait absolument besoin de tout lui dire ,malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ,malgré la peur ,malgré la honte ,elle voulait lui dire .

-C'est moi qui ai envoyé valsé Blaise ,mais avant que j'ai pu te dire quoi que ce soit tu t'étais enfui à travers le parc ,je t'ai vu tomber à genou près du lac ,puis t'évanouir .J'ai juste eu le temps d'arriver à toi avant que tu ne glisses dans le lac .Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais asthmatique !

-Je... je ne l'ai dit à personne ,même pas à Harry... **(Oh la vilaine!)**

-Ah... Malefoy se réjouit intérieurement ,il le savait pas Harry (pensé de Malefoy :"Nananananère!") **(Ce gamin quand même lol!) **Comment se fait-il que tu n'en ai pas fait le jour où... enfin tu vois .

-Je n'en fait pas quand je me transforme ,c'est comme ça...

Mary avait fini son thé et elle avait l'intention de quitter la chambre dés maintenant .Elle tenta de se lever ,mais ne réussit qu'à s'enfoncer plus profondément dans les oreillers ,son corps était lourd ,elle était épuisée .

-Je crains que tu ne doives rester dormir ici ,le couvre-feu est passé ,il est 23h30 .

-Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi !

-Tu es sûr ,il plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux de Mary .

-D'accord...

Elle était incapable de résister à ces yeux là ,de plus les Serpentard risquaient de venir lui rendre visite dans sa chambre **(à éviter!) **et ça la terrifiait même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avouait ,et cette nuit ils se transformeraient tous les deux en vampires .

-Désolé mais il n'y a qu'un lit ,il faudra qu'on partage...

-Ouais... Malefoy qu'est-ce qu'il se passe lorsque deux vampires sont ensemble ?

-Ché pas... J'ai jamais essayé...

-T'as du sang en réserve ,j'ai pas envie d'attaquer quelqu'un .

-T'inquiètes pas ,moi non-plus .J'ai ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain .

Malefoy commença à se déshabiller ,Mary essaya de ne pas regarder mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces **(et au-dessus des miennes ,moi je lui aurais sauté dessus) **.

Malefoy vint s'allonger à côté d'elle vêtu d'un simple pantalon de soie grise **(à croire qu'il le fait exprès ,là c'est sûr j'aurais pas résisté!) **.

-Malefoy ,rassure-moi les cinq imbéciles ne vont pas débarquer dans ta chambre pendant que je dors ?

-Aucun risque ,je les tuerai avant qu'ils ne passent la porte .Et arrête de m'appeler Malefoy ,appelle-moi Drago comme avant .

-...Très bien _Drago _,marmonna-t-elle .

Alors que la jeune fille allait s'endormir ,Drago l'appela :

-Mary ?

-Mfoui ,fit-elle la voix étouffait par les oreillers .

-Pardonne-moi... ,murmura-t-il .

-...

-Mary tu me pardonne ?Je t'en prit ,tu ne peu pas savoir comme tu me manque !Je suis désolé pour tout la nuit avec _eux _et le vampirisme ,je ne voulais pas ,ils m'y ont obligés...

Mary réfléchissait ,Drago lui avait manqué aussi ,elle aurait voulu être sa _vraie _amie ,elle parlait plus facilement de certaine chose avec lui qu'avec Harry et puis maintenant ils étaient tous les deux des vampires .Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance mais...

-Tu es lâche !

-Je sais... Excuse-moi...!

-Je te pardonne à une condition !

-Laquelle ,demanda Drago plein d'espoir .

-Sois sympa avec moi ,sois mon ami et pas une espèce de tyran à qui on doit obéir ,froid et distant comme avec les autres .Et ne me refais jamais le coup du "je vais te présenter mon père" !

-Je ne demande que ça ,sourit Drago .

Mary se sentait vraiment faible avant les transformations et elle avait peur ,d'habitude Harry la rassurait mais là... Elle se rapprocha de Drago et se colla à son torse ,la tête sur son épaule .

"Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Drago!"

Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle ."Son ami ,tu es son ami ,sois amicale ,protecteur ,tendre à la limite mais pas sensuel et autres... Son ami!" **(Etonnant n'est-ce pas ,un Malefoy qui se contrôle !Bravo!)** .

Lui aussi tremblait .Ils affronteraient la nuit ensemble !

**Drago :Oh mais comme t'es méchante avec moi !**

**Mary :C'est parce que toi tu es méchant avec tout le monde !**

**Maryweather :Mais non ,c'est parce que je t'aime mon petit Drago !(sourire innocent calqué sur Potter)**

**Drago :Mouais...**

**Mary (se penche vers moi pour pas que Malefoy entende :Dit tu vas pas me faire faire des "trucs" avec lui quand même ?**

**Maryweather :Euh...(se couvre la joue avec la main) pas pour l'instant...**

**Mary :Okay !**

**Maryweather :C'est tout !Pas d'attaque virulente ,pas d'insulte ,tu te sens bien ?**

**Mary :C'est juste que ça me déplairais pas tant que ça...**

**Drago (qui en a marre des messes basses des filles) :Vous vous dites quoi ?**

**Mary et Maryweather (qui se souvient qu'il vaut mieux éviter de faire comme avec Harry) :Rien!**

**Voilà un new chapitre ,j'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

**J'ai encore réussi à le faire assez long ,mais je suis fatigué et j'ai besoin de courage alors...**

**REVIEWS! stp!**

**kixXx!**

_**Prochain chapitre :transformation ,galanterie vampiresque ,confiance et...j'en passe !**_

_**A suivre...**_


	12. Une nuit ,deux vampires

**Une nuit ,deux vampires :**

Aux alentours de minuit ,ils "s'éveillèrent" .

Drago le premier ,ses crocs sortis ,son beau visage déformé par la faim ,ses yeux aciers disparus sous le noir des pupilles dilatées .

Il se redressa ,et allait sortir du lit lorsqu'une main douce mais ferme s'agrippa à son bras ,il se retourna pour tomber face à face avec un visage magnifiquement démoniaque .

Les yeux saphirs n'étaient plus qu'un léger contour bleu autour du cercle noir ,ses traits tirés sous l'effort pour se contrôler ,ses fines lèvres pincées d'où dépassaient de longues canines blanches

-Mary ?Est-ce que tu vas b... ?

-J'ai faim ,murmura-t-elle .

-Dans la... la salle de bain...le placard vert .

-J'ai faim... ,répéta-t-elle en se dirigea vers la salle de bain telle un zombie **(deuxième fois que je la compare à un zombie la pauvre ,mais j'aime bien les zombies moi! lol) **.

Elle entra ,en face d'elle une douche ,à sa gauche un petit meuble blanc et à sa droite... le placard .

L'odeur de sang était forte et elle augmenta lorsque Mary ouvrit la porte .Pourtant aucune trace de sang ,la jeune vampire commençait à s'impatienter sérieusement ,où l'avait-il caché ?Agacée elle donna un coup de poing dans le fond du placard .L'odeur de sang !Elle dégagea l'ouverture dans le bois et en retira deux poches remplies de sang .Elle prit la première et mordit dedans .Elle sentit le liquide épais affluer dans sa bouche .

Alors qu'elle en était aux deux tiers de la deuxième poche ,Drago entra dans la pièce ,il s'agenouilla près d'elle et commença lui aussi son repas .

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux repus ,ils retournèrent dans la chambre .Drago se glissa sous les couvertures tandis que Mary s'asseyait au bord du lit ,les yeux dans le vague .

Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus faim ,elle avait retrouvé ses esprits ,son "humanité" .

-Tu n'as toujours pas pris l'habitude ,hein,fit Malefoy en s'approchant d'elle .

-Je n'aime toujours pas ça ,non !Si c'est ce que tu veut savoir .

-Tu t'y feras ,je m'y suis fait .

-J'espère que tu as raison !

-J'ai toujours raison ,sourit-il .

-Quelle modestie ,fit-elle sur le même ton .

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aime !

Ca lui avait échappé et il se frappa mentalement pour sa bêtise .Mary ne releva pas mais lui fit un sourire **(avec ses _belles _dents) ,**avant d'éclater de rire devant la tête du blond .

Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée ,elle remarqua que Drago ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux ,il la fixait... fixement ! **(nan sans dec' !) .**Elle le regarda dans les yeux cherchant à comprendre ses intentions ,mais avant qu'elle n'y parvienne Drago se pencha sensuellement **(n'oublions pas qu'il est toujours torse nu!) **vers elle .

**POV Mary :**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là ?C'est quoi ça ?Je croyais avoir été claire _.AMI_ ,_ami _c'est tout .

Enfin... il est quand même pas mal -Harry est un beau-goss!- ,et puis il parait qu'il est doué au lit -Harry est un dieu- et aussi... de toute façon je sors avec Harry!**(ben ouais faudrait pas l'oublier quand même !Mais c'est vrai que là Malefoy est un vrai appel à la luxure !)**

Bon alors je fais quoi ?

Je sais !

RIEN!

**Fin POV !**

Malefoy s'approchait dangereusement ,son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Mary .

Et ce qui devait arriver... n'arriva pas!

Alors qu'ils allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre ,ils se "rendormirent" .Leurs yeux et leurs dents reprirent leur aspect normal ,ainsi que leurs hormones **(lol) **.

Mais emportés par leur élan ,leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un furtif baiser **(oups!) **.

Mary recula rapidement .

"Merlin qu'ai-je fait ?" pensa la blonde horrifiée .

**Drago :Horrifiée ,quoi horrifiée ?Elle va pas se plaindre en plus !**

**Mary :Ben non mais...J'ai un mec moi !**

**Maryweather :Et ouais...**

**Mary :C'est de ta faute !Je vais te...**

**Drago :Hummm! Combat de femme ,ça promet !**

**Mary et Maryweather :LA FERME !**

**Drago :Ce que j'en dit moi...**

**Mary :Et dit-moi l'auteuse t'en aurais pas marre de me faire passer pour une zombie ?**

**Maryweather :Maiseuhh !J'ai déjà dit que j'aimais bien les zombies !Pas vrai ?**

**Pas vrai ?**

**Et voilà _enfin _mon chapitre je suis désolée j'ai pas pu le mettre avant .J'ai été malade ce week-end et j'étais pas chez moi hier soir !**

**Donc pour me faire pardonner j'ai écrit un chapitre bien long et quelques OS pas trop mal (ils sont pas encore tous en ligne) .**

**Alors sans rancune?**

**Reviews ?**

**KixXx!**

_**Prochain chapitre :Avoir confiance en Drago (à tort ou à raison) ,le retour de Voldy-chou!...**_

_**A suivre...**_


	13. Révélations

**Révélation_s_:**

La nuit se passa sans autres anicroches **(problèmes) **,mais le lendemain matin...

-Mary ,il faut qu'on parle !

C'est drôle ces mots peuvent être terrifiants ,surtout après un baiser **(vous trouvez pas) **.

-De quoi veut-tu qu'on parle ? **(comme si elle le savait pas) .**

-Tu sais... d'hier soir.. du baiser !

-Oui ,et bien quoi ?

-On est pas...

-Non !Je suis avec Harry !

Oui ,elle était avec Harry ,elle aimait Harry .Mais... Drago c'était... Elle ne savait pas ,elle était complètement perdue .C'était quoi au juste ? **(moi je sais!) **.

-Je m'en doutais... Mais tu sais Mary ,pour moi ce n'est pas ,ce n'est plus ,juste physique comme avec les autres filles...

-Mais... mais... Tu sais ,tu ne m'est pas indifférent .Mais j'aime sincèrement Harry et je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi !

Merlin que ça faisait mal d'entendre ça !Même si ce n'était pas vraiment un refus ,elle aimait Harry .

La seule solution était de l'éloignée de Harry et de la rapprocher de lui .A tout prix !

-Rejoins-nous !

-Quoi ?

-Rejoins Voldemort ,rejoins-moi !Devient mangemort ,tu retrouveras ton père ,tu auras le pouvoir ,tu m'auras moi ! **(il y tient !) **.

-Je... je ne sais pas...

Elle repensait à tous ce que lui avait dit Harry ,mais Harry n'était plus là et ,malgré le fait qu'elle détestait Voldemort et ses mangemorts ,il était vrai ,qu'au fond ,elle aimait le pouvoir et... la violence ! **(on pensait pas ça de la ptite Mary!) **.

-Rejoins-nous ,répéta-t-il encore .

-Je veut... pas !

-Fais-le ,je sais que tu en a envie !Oublie Potter !Il t'a laissé seule ici ,à noël !Alors que tu viens de découvrir que ton père est mangemort et puis... Et puis c'est une période que tu n'aimes pas trop ,non ?

-Co-comment tu sais tout ça ?Tu es au courant pour... _elle _?

-Je connais ton père .J'ai "travaillé" avec lui en tant que mangemort... Et un soir où on était tous bien bourrés -pendant une mission- il a parlé d'_elle_...!

-Alors tu sais pour Alyson !

**Voila encore un chapitre et on en est a 13 ,j'adore ce chiffre!**

**Je trouve que Drago se "dévoile" dans ce chapitre ,ça change lol!**

**Et on apprend l'existence de... Alyson !Mais qui est -elle (moi je sais!) réponse dans le prochain chapitre...**

**PS: Dsl Ardevin et tout ceux qui n'aime pas le couple Drago-Mary... **

**KixXx!**

_**A suivre...**_


	14. Révelations part 2

**Révélations :**

_"Alors tu sais pour Alyson !"_

-Je sais seulement que c'était ta jumelle et qu'elle... qu'elle s'est suicidée .

-Non !Elle ne s'est pas suicidé !

-Pourtant c'est ce que m'a dit ton père .

-Il se trompe ,il n'a jamais compris comme ma mère...

-Comment ça ,je comprends pas !

-Je vais tout t'expliquai du début...

L'hiver dernier ,le lendemain de noël ,quand on étais encore France ,mes parents ont décidés qu'on irait voir la tour Eiffel ,à Paris .

Alors qu'on arrivait au sommet mes parents ont commencés à se disputer ,ma mère aurait préféré prendre l'ascenseur comme tout le monde ,mais mon père qui ne faisait pas confiance aux machines moldu nous avait fait transplaner .Ma soeur et moi on s'en fichait le principal c'était d'être en haut puis désormais c'était fait .

Mais mes parents continuaient à se disputer et Alyson ,qui était très sensible ,ne le supporta pas et elle essaya de les raisonner .Elle a commencé à leur parler ,à leur demander d'arrêter et ma mère s'en ai pris à elle ,elle l'a bousculé pour qu'elle se taise ,le sol était glissant à cause de la neige et... Et Alyson est passée par-dessus la rambarde .Mon père a bien essayé de la rattraper -moi aussi d'ailleurs mais ma mère m'a retenu- et de toute façon il était trop tard .

Elle est morte sur le coup .

Ensuite on est parti ,on a déménagé à Londres et ma mère n'a plus jamais parlé d'elle ,mon père lui en discutait avec moi ,c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu tenir .

J'ai essayé de me suicider une bonne dizaine de fois ,le syndrome du survivant ,et puis j'ai compris qu'elle aurait préféré que je vive ,pour nous deux ,et c'est ce que j'ai fait...

Après un long et lourd silence ,Drago prit la parole .

-On n'imagine pas tout ça lorsqu'on te voit...

-Oui ,et je compte bien que ça reste comme ça ,tu es le seul à tout savoir ,Harry pense qu'elle s'est suicidée ,alors tu ne dis rien !

-Evidement !

-Bien .

-Oui... Attend ,tu veut dire que Potter est au courant et qu'il t'a vraiment laissée ici toute seule ?!

Mary rougit et détourna la tête pour empêcher Drago de voir ses yeux embuaient de larmes .

-Je l'ai un peu forcer ,il avait besoin de voir ses amis...

-Tu veut rire ,il les voit tous les jours !Et de toute façon il ne pouvait ,il ne devait ,pas te laisser seule ,pas à un moment comme ça !

-Drago...

-De toute façon ,continua-t-il ,ils sont tous comme ça ,on peu pas leur faire confiance !Rejoins-moi ,jamais je ne te trahirais ,jamais !

-Je ne sais pas...

-Voldemort à le pouvoir de faire revivre les morts !Il peu faire revivre Alyson !

Les mots raisonnèrent comme des milliers de petites cloches dorées dans la tête de Mary ,revoir Alyson était ce qu'elle souhaitais le plus depuis qu'elle l'avait perdue et si Voldemort avait le pouvoir de la lui rendre alors elle le rejoindrais sans aucune hésitations .

-Conduis-moi à lui !

Malefoy ne se le fit répété et conduit Mary à la salle sur demande avant qu'elle ne change d'avis .

Ces imbéciles heureux qu'étaient les membres de l'ordre **(c'est ce que dirais Malefoy) **avaient était tellement occupé par la mort de Dumbledore te le reste ,qu'ils avaient oubliés l'armoire dans la salle et il continuait à s'en servir depuis le début de l'année ,même Harry avait renoncé à le filer .

Ils entrèrent donc dans la salle puis l'armoire ,arrivèrent chez _Barjow et Beurk _et continuèrent dans une petite ruelle sombre ,de là ils transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle légèrement plus grande que la première .C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le repaire de Voldemort .

Ils traversèrent de sombres cachots et arrivèrent enfin devant une grande porte en fer ,peu engageante .Drago la poussa ,Mary entra à sa suite et...

"Heureux de te revoir ,Mary..."

**Mary :Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ?J'en ai marre !(part bouder dans un coin) .**

**Harry :C'est vrai la pauvre ,tu y vas un peu fort avec ses nerfs !**

**Maryweather :Eh !Depuis quand t'es revenue toi ?J'croyais t'avoir envoyé en vacances la belette et sa sang de bourbe !**

**Harry :Et depuis quand tu parles comme ça ?**

**Maryweather :Depuis que j'ai ouvert la bouche mon chou...**

**Drago :Elle me plait de plus en plus !**

**Harry :Ah ouais ?Ben pas moi !(part bouder près de sa petite amie) .**

**Drago :Et bien nous voilà seul...**

**Maryweather :Cher lecteurs ne m'en veuillez mais je crois que je vais vous laissez... Tu viens beau blond ?**

**Encore un chapitre !**

**Et je vous laisse _encore _avec du supenssss ,m'en voulait pas j'a&dore vous faire languir pour avoir la suite...**

**Non sans rire ne me tuez pas ,je veut pas mourir si jeune après avoir écrit aussi peu de fic !!!!**

**Aller REVIEWS ? Si vous en laissez je vous met un chapitre de plus aujourd'hui !**

**Nan nan c'est pas du chantage ,c'est un petit arrangement...**

**KixXx!!**


	15. Intermède

**Intermède :**

Avant de connaître la suite pour Mary ,et Drago ,allons jeter un coup d'oeil du cotés de ses proches...

AU TERRIER :

Harry ,Ron ,Ginny et Charlie (qui était venu passer les vacances) étaient en train de jouer au quiditch ,pendant qu' Hermione et Mme Weasley préparaient le dîner .

Une fois le match finit ils décidèrent de faire une course .

-Désolé les gars ,mais je vous laisse !,lança Ron en regagnant le sol .

-Ben pourquoi !?,s'exclama Harry .

-Parce que Mione me manque ,ça fait deux heures et 27 minutes que je l'ai pas vu !J'en peut plus !

-OK ,va rejoindre ton amoureuse Casanova ...

Ron partit et Ginny se tourna vers Harry avec une grimace :

-En parlant de ça ,elle ta manque pas trop ta française ?

-Ma française... ?Ah Mary ! **(le deux de tension est de retour!) .**Ben elle va bien ,je crois...

-Comment ça tu crois ?Tu lui as bien écrit ,non ?

Harry baissa le visage comme un enfant pris en faute .

-C'est-à-dire ,oui enfin... non .Elle m'a bien envoyé une lettre mais j'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui répondre .**(l'excuse bidon!)**

-Ou plutôt tu n'as pas pris le temps d'y répondre .

-Possible...

Ginny jubilait intérieurement ,se pourrait-il que son Harry commence à se lasser de sa serpentarde de petite amie .Si c'était le cas elle pourrait retenter sa chance auprès de son beau brun !

DANS LE BUREAU DE MCGONAGAL :

-M. et Mme. Teather ,je...

-Hum !

-Pardon ,M. Teather et Mme. Ethana ,je ne pense pas pouvoir stopper le scolarité de votre fille à quelques mois de la fin de ses études .

-Il n'est pas question qu'elle reste ici un jour de plus !,insista Florent Teather .

-Et il n'est pas question qu'elle aille avec toi !

-Tu arrives trop tard Eléhanore... ,sourit-il .

-Comment ça ?!,firent Eléhanore et la directrice .

Florent leur fit un petit sourire sardonique mais n'ajouta rien .

L'entretient se termina et il fut décidé que Mary resterait à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de son année et que les parents se débrouilleraient pour la suite .

Alors qu'ils arrivaient aux grilles du parc ,Mme. Ethana se tourna vers son mari -pardon- ex-mari :

-Florent qu'entendais-tu par "tu arrives trop tard" ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt...

-Si jamais Mary devient une mangemort ,j'aimerais autant que tu me tues .

-Sache que si je ne t'avais pas tant aimée ,tu serais déjà morte !

Et sur ces mots M. Teather dépassa la grille et transplana dans un "CRAC!" sonore qui fit sursauter son ex-femme .La pauvre était complètement abasourdie .Pour elle mieux valait mourir que devenir mangemort .

Sa fille ?Mangemort ?Ridicule !

Elle était naïve !

**Mary :Pourquoi j'étais pas dans ce chapitre ?**

**Maryweather :C'est dit dans le titre !C'est un intermède !**

**Mary :Et alors ,je suis le personnage principale ,t'aurais au moins pu me faire apparaître juste deux ou trois lignes !**

**Maryweather :Ce que tu peu être égocentrique !**

**Mary et Drago (qui débarque) :Répète un peu!!**

**Maryweather (avale difficilement sa salive) :Glups !**

**Harry :Ben c'est un peu vrai n'empêche...**

**Maryweather (sous les regards assassins) :Cours !**

**Harry (deux de tension) :Pourquoi ?**

**Maryweather :Cours j'te dit !Cher lecteurs veuillez m'excusez ,je vais partir un court instant (enfin peut-être long) pour... _sauver ma peau!!!!_**

**Voilà encore un chapitre!**

**Je suis désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à le poster ,mais mon ordi est tomber en panne !!!!!Une vrai horreur!!DSL DSL DSL!!!**

**Mais ça m'a permis d'imaginer la suite (et fin) de cette histoire et d'en commencer une autre!!**

**En tout cas voilà mon chapitre et à la prochaine fois!!!!(plus rapidement promis!!)**

**KixXx!**


	16. Le Pacte

**Le Pacte :**

"Mary..." ,la voix glacée du seigneur des ténèbres s'éleva dans la pièce sombre .

Et que devait-elle faire désormais ?Devait-elle s'agenouiller ?Ou lui répondre comme un égal ?Voulait-il toujours d'elle ?Voulait-elle vraiment de lui ? Drago à côté d'elle avait un genou à terre comme pour prouver sa fierté malgré sa soumission .Mary ,elle ,se contenta de s'approcher du trône de pierres sombres et de se pencher légèrement en avant ,offrant sa nuque en signe de respect tout en restant maîtresse d'elle-même .

-Tu n'as rien perdu de ta fierté à ce que je voit .

-En effet ,cela vous déplait-il ?

-Bien au contraire !Serais-tu venue accepter mon... offre ?

-Oui ,répondit-elle simplement .

-Et je suppose qu'il y a des conditions...

-C'est le cas .

-Je t'écoutes .

-Je vous demande de laisser ma mère tranquille ,de ne rien faire à mon père et de... "ramener" ma soeur...

-Ce ne sera pas chose facile .

-J'en suis consciente .

-Bien !Et en ce qui concerne Mr. Potter (il cracha ce mot comme du venin) ?Me laisserez-vous le tuer ?

-Oui ,murmura-t-elle d'une voix éteinte .

Elle se mentait à elle-même et le savait pertinemment .Apparemment son futur maître le savait aussi et il esquissa un sourire glaciale ,mais ne fit aucun commentaire .

-...J'accepte .

Mary le dévisagea incrédule ,comment cela avait-il pu être si facile ?Ca cachait forcement quelque chose .Mais trop contente d'avoir réussi ,elle mit ses doutes de côtés .

Le Lord Noir lui tendit un parchemin à l'écriture noire et dur ,ainsi qu'une plume de corbeau ,elle les prit et apposa sa signature au bas du document .Sans aucun étonnement ,elle ressentit une vive douleur au dos de sa main droite et vit "l'encre" rouge brillait à la lueur de rares chandelles présentent .Elle rendit le parchemin à son nouveau "maître" et fit disparaître la plume .

-Et maintenant dois-je vous appeler maître ou puis-je continuer à vous nommer Voldemort ?

-Fais comme bon te semble...

-Très bien .

Elle esquissa un léger sourire .

-Vous pouvez vous retirer .Non pas vous !,ajouta-t-il en voyant Drago se relever .

Mary sortit donc seule et attendit son ami derrière la porte .

-Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de rester ,Maître ?

-Drago ,je te confit cette jeune fille ,j'entends par là que s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit ,c'est toi qui en pâtiras .Est-ce clair ?

-Très clair ,Maître .

-De plus je suppose que tu n'as pas oublié les "projets" que j'ai fait pour vous .

-Je n'ai pas oublié ,Seigneur .

-Sache que je n'ai pas changer d'avis .Tu peux partir .Et n'oubli pas ,la protéger .

Drago sortit donc de la salle ,se demandant pourquoi son maître se montrait si protecteur à l'égare de sa condisciple ,peut-être savait-il pour les serpentard .

-Enfin tu sors !J'ai cru que tu y resterais des heures !

-Eh bien me voilà !Que veut-tu faire ?

-Rentrons au château ,j'ai besoin d'air .

Ils retournèrent alors à Poudlard et sortirent au bord du lac .Après quelques minutes de silence :

-Au fait Mary ,tu te souviens que c'est demain noël ?

-Oui ,je n'oublie jamais...

-Ouais... Et donc qu'est-ce que tu fais ?,s'empressa d'ajouter Drago mal à l'aise .

-Rien et toi ?

-Pas grand chose ,on le fête ensemble ?

-D'accord !

Ils se sourirent et épuisée ,Mary s'endormit à côté de Drago .

Elle commença à grelotter et le jeune homme décida d'enlever sa cape et de l'en recouvrir **(c'est qu'on est en décembre quand même!) **.

Alors qu'il se penchait sur elle et déposai la cape ,elle s'agrippa à ses épaules .Il comprit et s'allongea sur elle de tout son long ,la couvrant de sa chaleur .Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Drago s'endorment à son tour .

**Voilà encore un chapitre!!! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira!!**

**REVIEWS ???!!**

**Prochain chapitre :_réveille "frais" ,découverte corporelle non-intentionnelle ,leçon de bonnes manières ..._**

**A suivre !**

**KixXx!**


	17. On frappe avant d'entrer

**On frappe avant d'entrer :**

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent plusieurs heures plus tard ,ils étaient entourer de neige .Durant leur sommeil les nuages s'étaient amoncelé et avaient baptiser le parc et le lac -désormais gelé- de leur poussière blanche .

Trempés ,ils rentrèrent dans le château et coururent jusqu'à la chambre de préfet de Drago .

Une fois arrivés ,Mary s'enferma dans la salle de bain et Drago resta dans sa chambre ,pour se changer .En moins de deux minutes il était bien au sec dans des vêtements classes et confortables (pull vert en coton et jean gris) .Pris d'une soudaine envie d'aller au toilettes ,il se précipita dans la salle de bain ,oubliant un instant que Mary s'y trouvait .Souvenir bientôt ravivé par un cris strident .

"SORS!"

Aussitôt dit ,aussitôt fait ,le jeune homme surpris avait reculé ,trébuché -tout en refermant la porte- et s'était finalement étalé de tous son long sur le parquet **(l'était tellement choqué que l'avait pu envie! lol!) **.

Il se releva en s'époussetant et essaya de rassembler ses idées .

Qu'avait-il vu au juste ?

Rien.

Enfin rien...

Elle était en train de se rhabiller ,braguette et bouton ouverts .

Mais c'était tout .Rien de bien grave ,son string était bleu .Et alors ?

Le problème était que... c'était tout !

Tout ce qu'elle portait .

Elle n'avait pas encore mis son pull , ni son tee-shirt ,pas même son soutien-gorge ,rien quoi !

Il se souvenait encore de la pâleur de sa peau ,ses seins pas trop gros ,pas trop petits ,comme il fallait .Si beaux !Il se gifla mentalement .

"On se calme ,on reste zen ,on arrête de penser comme Potter !Un Malefoy doit... Un Malefoy ?Mais on s'en fout des Malefoy ,la fille que j'aime est dans ma salle de bain ,à moitié habillée **(mais pas qu'à moitié furax!)** ,les Malefoy ils vont se mettre la où je pense !Attends moi mon amouuuuuur !" **(c'est officiel ,il a pété une durite!)** .

Il rouvrit donc la porte de la salle de bain et vit sa belle (habillé d'un pull noir et d'un jean bleu) .

-Euh... J'ai pas fait exprès ?,essaya timidement le blond .

-J'espère bien !,Mary avait les joues en feu .

-Désolé ,fit Drago en baissant la tête **(trop mimi!!)** .

-C'est pas grave .Tu... tu as vu... quoi?

Ce fut au tour du serpentard de rougir ,il avait beau être le Don Juan de l'école ,avec Mary c'était différent .

-Tes... euh tes... enfin tu vois !,il fixait... fixement **(et ça recommence!)** sa poitrine .

-Oh !,cette fois Drago avait une écrevisse devant lui .

Essayant de reprendre contenance elle lui fit un micro-sourire et se dirigea vers la cheminée où elle se perdit dans les flammes .

-Une dernière chose ,on frappe avant d'entrée...

**Drago :Mais pourquoi je rougis comme ça moi ?!**

**Mary :Et moi alors ?**

**Maryweather :Ben vous en connaissez beaucoup qui rougirait pas dans cette situation ?**

**Mary :...**

**Drago :Mon père !**

**Maryweather :Oui mais ton père est un obsédé !**

**Drago :Je ne te permet pas de...**

**Mary :Euh non Drago ,elle a raison sur ce coup .**

**Maryweather :Et toc !**

**°Drago part bouder°**

**Mary :T'es contente ,tu l'as vexé !**

**Maryweather :Bah c'est pas ma faute s'il est susceptible !**

**Mary :T'as pas tord ,mais c'est trop mignon!!**

**Maryweather :Trop mimi!!!!**

**Drago :Et les filles bavaient pas surtout !**

**°Mary et Maryweather tire la langue°**

**Malgré mon comportement puéril ,**

**REVIEWS ????!**

_**Prochain chapitre :Joyeux début de noël !!!J'aime les cadeaux!!!**_

_**A suivre !**_

**KixXx!**


	18. Joyeux noël Dray!

**Joyeux noël Dray :**

-Maître ,Queudver avançait péniblement vers Voldemort ,essayant de cacher son dégoût et sa peur .Maître ,je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes si indulgent avec cette Mary... Vous auriez tué n'importe qui d'autre s'il vous avez parlé sur ce ton .

-Pettigrow ,Pettigrow ,Pettigrow... Que te dire ?Tu n'es donc pas assez intelligent pour comprendre à quel point cette jeune fille pourrais nous être utile ?Avec une telle force de caractère et un tel physique nous pourrons faire de grandes choses ,sais-tu ?Et puis je dois bien t'avouer que son culot me rappelle un peu ma jeunesse...

Peter frissonna à l'expression de perversité extrême qu'avait pris le visage du Lord .

-Maintenant pars esclave rampant !Ton Q.I. ne dépasse pas celui des rats qui te tiennent compagnie et cela me dégoûte !Vas me chercher Lucius Malefoy !Tout de suite !

-Mary... Mary ,réveille-toi .Mary...

L'interpellée ouvrit difficilement les paupières et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de regarde la cause de son réveille .

-Quelle heure l'est ?,marmonna-t-elle .

-Minuit moins une !,lui annonça joyeusement Drago .C'est presque noël !

-Ah oui c'est vrai !,s'exclama-t-elle désormais bien réveillée .

Drago claqua des mains faisant s'allumer plusieurs bougies vertes rouges et jaunes .

Mary put alors se rendre compte qu'elle s'était endormie sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée .Drago était déjà habillé d'un élégant costume sorcier dont la veste descendait jusqu'aux chevilles ,celle-ci ainsi que son pantalon était grise ,sa chemise ,en revanche ,était bleu sombre ,en soie .Le tout lui allait parfaitement bien .

-Dépêche-toi de t'habiller car à Poudlard cette année on fête noël jusqu'à quatre heure .Ca à commencé à 20 heures mais comme tu dormais j'ai voulu attendre un peu .

-Merci .

-De rien .Tiens avant de partir ,ouvre tes cadeaux .

Il s'écarta laissant voir deux piles de cadeaux bien distinctes sur son lit .

-Celle de droite est la tienne .

Mary s'avança vers le lit et commença à ouvrir ses paquets .

Elle prit d'abord un écrin enveloppé dans du papier de soie bleu .Il contenait un dragon chinois s'enroulant autour d'une sphère bleu limpide ,un saphir !

Le cadeau était de sa mère .Une carte l'accompagnait ,l'informant que c'était une amulette de protection .

Vint ensuite une bourse contenant 10 gallions envoyé par son parrain et sa marraine ,des français .

Puis elle fut étonné en apercevant un paquet entièrement noir ,d'à peu près 50 centimètres ,surmonté d'un noeud rouge sang .

Sans plus attendre elle le déballa pour y découvrir une carte :

_"Mary ,_

_voici ton cadeau de noël ,en espérant qu'il te plaira ._

_Affectueusement ,_

_Florant Teather ."_

Intriguée ,elle sorti du paquet son présent .C'était un tout petit chien-loup qui devait avoir à peine trois mois .

Il tenait dans sa paume et lui mordillait affectueusement le poignet .Son pelage était entièrement noir mais ses yeux étaient entièrement noir mais ses yeux étaient bleu électrique .

Il sauta sur le lit ,laissant échappé un jappement, puis il s'élança joyeusement vers Drago ,renversant au passage sa boite de fondant au chocolats .

-Ouvre ton dernier paquet !,lui conseilla-t-il en frottant le chiot entre les oreilles .

Mary se détourna donc de son nouveau compagnon et reporta son attention sur un petit paquet blanc couvert de flocon bleu qui s'agitait grâce à un sortilège ,sur le papier était écrit D.M. .

Elle l'ouvrit et en sorti un petit collier en argent couvert de petits diamants .

-Ton père m'avait dit ce que tu aurais ,j'ai pensé que ça lui irait bien .

Mary regardait le collier hypnotisée par l'éclat des diamants .

-Ca a du te coûter une fortune !

Drago haussa les épaules .

-Je suis un Malefoy ,rien n'est trop cher pour moi ,ni pour toi...,il avait murmuré ces mots si bas qu'elle n'avait pas entendu .

-Quelle arrogance !,se moqua-t-elle .

Drago reprit comme si de rien n'était :

-Prononce son nom en tapotant le collier avec ta baguette .

Mary toucha donc le collier du bout de sa baguette et murmura _"Dray" _,aussitôt une plaque d'argent émergea de sous les diamants et le nom s'inscrivit en lettre bleu sur celle-ci .

-Magnifique Drago ,merci!!,s'écria-t-elle en se jetant à son cou ,le petit chiot s'installa entre eux pour ne pas être oublié .

-Alors comment tu l'as appelé ?,demanda Drago pour reprendre la contenance qu'il avait perdu lorsqu'elle s'était jetée sur lui .

-Tu verras...

Mary attrapa son chiot et lui enfila le collier ,sur la plaque était désormais écrit :_"Dray Teather ,Poudlard" ._

Comme l'avait prévu Drago ,le collier lui allait à ravir .

Le jeune homme attrapa le petit toutou qui gambadait sur l'oreiller ,tout fière de son nouveau bijou .

-Dray ?

-Oui ,je trouvais que ça lui allait bien .Tout comme toi il a une tête d'ange mais peut être dangereux ,pourtant au fond tu... enfin il n'est pas méchant .

-Répète ça à qui que ce soit et je...

-Tu...?,demanda-t-elle en battant des paupières .

-Je refuse d'être son parrain !

-Je t'ai demandé d'être son parrain?

-Non ,mais t'as plutôt intérêt de le faire ,rigola-t-il .

-Alors c'est d'accord !,fit-elle sur le même ton .

Mary était tellement heureuse qu'elle attrapa son chiot d'une main ,Drago de l'autre et les serra contre elle tendrement .

"Je vous adore ,merci!!"

Puis elle se dirigea vers son armoire pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre .

Une fois sa toilette trouvée (sa toilette là c'est ses fringues) ,elle s'enferma avec dans la salle de bain .

Lorsqu'elle en ressortit dix minutes plus tard ,Drago ne pu retenir un "Wahou!" bien mérité .

Elle portait une robe de satin bleu ,resserrée à la taille par un ruban de soie noir et fendue à mi-cuisse .Sa robe touchait le sol ,elle avait un léger décolleté et était rattacher par de fines bretelles noires .Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade bouclées sur ses reins et elle ne portait aucun maquillage sinon du gloss transparent .Elle avait mis le collier de sa mère qui finissait de parfaire sa beauté .

-Tu es époustouflante Mary !

-Merci !,fit-elle en rougissant ,puis elle attrapa son bras .

Ils sortirent de la chambre laissant Dray ronfler paisiblement sur le lit .

**Mary :Ca fait bizarre de te voir comme ça Drago !Moi qui pensait que tu n'aimais pas les animaux !**

**Drago :Qui t'as dit ça?!Et puis de toute façon c'est noël ,te fait pas d'illusions ça sera pas toujours comme ça !**

**Maryweather :Mais quel ronchon !**

**°Drago tire la langue°**

**Maryweather et Mary :Oh le vilain !**

**Drago :Ah les filles !**

**Maryweather :Ne généralise pas! Bon et vous, vous le trouvez comment Drago ?**

**REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!**

**Et un autre chapitre ,un!!!**

**KixXx!!**


	19. Infidel ?

**Infidélité**

Chez les Weasley ,la fête battait son plein et la boisson coulait à flot **(ça pourrait faire une belle chanson pour les alcooliques !)** .

Les invités commençaient déjà à montrer les premiers signes de la "beuverie aigu"et il n'était que 23 heures .

Harry bavardait dans un coin avec Remus Lupin .

-Alors Harry ,comment vont les _hic!_ amours ?, hoqueta le loup-garou .

-Ca va... Tiens regarde .

Harry farfouilla dans la poche de son jean ,après quelques jurons ,il réussit à en sortir une photo en couleur assez froissée .

-C'est _hic!_ elle ?

-Ouais... pas mal ,hein ?,fit Harry les yeux dans le vague **(d'après vous c'est parce qu'il pense à elle ou parce qu'il commence à être bourré ?)** .

-Ah oui ,quand même !

Harry essaya de faire un sourire conquérant mais il se transforma vite en grimace nauséeuse .Il reprit une gorgée pour faire passer et dit :

-Je crois que j'ai un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool _hic! _.

-Tu _crois_ ?Moi j'en suis sûre .

Nymphadora Tonks était arrivée derrière Lupin ,faisant sursauter les deux hommes .

-Allez viens Remus ,tu m'avais promis une danse!,reprit-elle .

-J'arrive mais _hic!_ je garantis pas que je vais tenir _hic!_ debout .

-Mais si ,tu vas y arriver .A plus tard Harry !

-Plus... tard...

-Harry !

Harry sursauta encore ,et fut pris d'une autre nausée .

-Salut Gin_-hic!_ !

-T'as bu ?

-Un peu... ,grimaça le survivant .

-Bah ,c'est pas grave ,moi aussi !,ria-t-elle .

Ils partirent tous les deux dans un fou rire alcoolisé .

Quand ils se furent enfin calmés ,Ginny regarda Harry avec des yeux brûlants ,Harry trop soûl pour comprendre soutint son regard .

Sans qu'il comprenne vraiment comment ,la bouche de Ginny se retrouva sur la sienne ,après quelques dizaine de secondes ,il fut prit d'un vertige et s'accrocha à la taille de la jeune fille ,qui en parut enchantée .

Après un moment elle se détacha du brun et l'entraîna vers la maison .

Tous deux n'eurent pas conscience d'avoir était épié par une jeune fille brune aux cheveux broussailleux **(mais moi je le sais!)** .

Ginny emmena Harry dans sa chambre ,elle n'était pas aussi soûle qu'elle le prétendait et savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait ,elle n'avait _goûté_ Harry qu'une fois et avait bien l'intention de recommencer .

Alors qu'elle le débarrassait de sa chemise en laissant glisser ses mains sur le torse musclé d'Harry ,celui-ci eût un sursaut de conscience (au propre comme au figuré ,ça a fait sursauter Ginny aussi) et s'écarta en pensant à Mary .

-Oh Harry oubli-la un peu ,ta frenchie sera toujours là quand tu retourneras à Poudlard ,mais là ,elle n'y est pas... ,elle fit une pause et repris plus sensuelle ,Moi je suis là ,dans ma chambre ,avec mon lit et... toi... !

-Je... Ché pas trop...

-C'est pas grave ,laisse tomber ,on boit un coup et on redescend ,okay ?

Harry émit un drôle de son entre le "oui" et le "je vais vomir" ,mais la rousse lui fourra une bouteille de whisky pur feu entre les mains et lorsqu'il l'eut terminé (soit moins de deux minutes plus tard **il bat des records!**) la nausée était passée ,remplacée par une énorme bouffée de chaleur .

-Alors Harry ,toujours pas envi ?,elle posa sa main sur son entre-jambe de celui-ci ,il rougit et laissa échapper un gémissement .

Etrangement ,malgré sa carrure d'athlète et son caractère fougueux **(j'avoue je le kiff !)** ,Harry se sentait faible ,comme si la jeune rousse n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de lui

La rousse en question reprit ses lèvres ,plus violement que la fois précédente ,elle quémanda rapidement le passage qu'Harry lui céda sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait .

A bout de souffle ,elle le relâcha et lui enleva sa chemise rouge puis son jean sombre .

Ce fut à son tour ,elle enleva rapidement sa robe verte et son soutien-gorge ,mais elle le laissa la débarrasser de son string **(d'ailleurs je sais même pas comment il a réussi)** pendant qu'elle faisait glisser le boxer le long de ses jambes musclées **(hyaaaaaaa! je kiff!)** .

Ce fut Ginny qui mena la danse ,parcourant le corps de son futur amant d'une langue taquine ,s'arrêtant bien aux endroits sensibles .

Harry se contentait de gémir entre le plaisir et l'alcool ,mais il eut un hoquet lorsque Ginny le prit en bouche (personne ne l'avait fait jusque là ,pas même Mary) et alors qu'il allait venir ,elle l'abandonna pour l'embrasser ,lui laissant les commandes .

Le brun termina donc le baiser et sans plus de cérémonie ,entra profondément en elle .Il faisait de longs va-et-vient ,leur arrachant des gémissements et des cris à tout les deux (merci aux sorts d'insonorisation) ,enfin dans un coup de reins plus puissant que les autres ,Harry atteignit le point sensible **(vous allez me dire "quoi il l'a pas déjà atteint ?" je vous rappel qu'il est bourré ,faut l'excuser)** .

Grisé par l'alcool et ce qui venait de se passer ,il tomba endormit aux milieu des draps et couettes en bataille .

-Je t'ai eu ,murmura Ginny ,avant de se laisser tomber sur lui pour en profiter encore un peu .

Avant de s'endormir elle pensa que ça avait été un peu court **(je crois aussi!)** ,mais avec l'alcool qu'il avait ,c'était compréhensible .

Elle avait réussi à l'avoir malgré la blondasse qui lui servait de copine **(je précise ,c'est elle qui pense ça ,moi j'aime beaucoup les blondes et surtout Mary!)** .

**Personnages :...**

**Maryweather :Tiens pour une fois personne ne se plaint ,c'est pas normal !Surtout après un chapitre pareille !**

_**(Maryweather va voir ce que font les personnages... et revient sans joue gauche!)**_

**Maryweather :J'ai rien dit ils ont l'air très très très en colère !Sauf Ginny (devinez pourquoi) .En tout cas... SAUVE QUI PEUT!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!**

**Je sais j'ai beaucoup de retard ,désoléeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! En plus j'ai même pas d'excuse à part que moi en hiver j'hiberne! DSL!!**

**KixXx!**


	20. Soirée mouvementée!

**Soirée mouvementée :**

Lorsque Mary entra dans la grande salle au bras de Drago ,un grand silence se fit .Puis quelques regards éloquents et quelques sifflements fit comprendre au deux élèves ce que tout le monde pensait **(soit it en passant "'sont sexyyyyy!!!").**

Mary essaya de se faire la plus discrète possible -elle détestait être observée comme ça- alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la piste de danse où passait "_unfaithful"_ **(devinez pourquoi ce morceau) **.Alors qu'elle commençait à danser lentement ,quelqu'un vint se coller à elle par derrière ,elle se retourna vivement pour voir le sourire sadique d'Arymauri .Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle :

-Je te déconseille de crier... ,il pointa sa baguette vers elle de façon discrète pour que personne ne le voit .

-Qu'est-ce que tu veut ?

-Moi ?Mais toujours la même chose ma belle... Tu sais que cette robe te va ravir ?

-Espèce de...

-Tatata ,c'est pas bien d'insulter ses petits camarade _Mary_... ,chuchota-t-il à son oreille .

-Laisse-moi tranquille .

Il l'attrapa par la taille et la colla contre lui .

-Et si j'ai pas envie ?

Mary commençait à prendre sérieusement peur ,et personne ne semblait réagir dans la Grande salle ,c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi seule en ayant autant de monde autour d'elle ;même Drago ,entouré de ses groupies ,ne remarquait rien .

Arymauri qui avait suivi son regard eu un sourire ironique .

-Alors ton chevalier servant ne vient pas te sauver ?

Il posa une main sur ses fesses .

-Ne me touche pas !

Elle essaya vainement de se dégager mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle ,elle tenta un coup de pied bien placé mais il para facilement **(la robe c'est pas pratique pour ça)** .

-Arrête de t'agiter ,ça ne sert strictement à rien !

Elle se tint alors tranquille ,puis prenant le ton le plus calme et naturel possible elle lança .

-Drago ,vient voir par là s'il te plaît .Arymauri et moi voudrions te poser une question ,sa voix avait tremblé sur la fin mais dans l'ensemble elle s'en était bien sortie ;Drago se détourna de ses fans et vint vers elle .

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Puis reconnaissant Arymauri il s'exclama :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ?!Casses-toi !

Arymauri parti rapidement en jetant un regard noir à Mary .

-Ouf...!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Il s'est passé que pendant que tu faisait la girouette avec tes copines cette imbécile me... oui enfin tu sais très bien ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire !,s'écria-t-elle avec humeur -couverte par le bruit de _"escape the fate"_ .

-Je.. je suis désolé... je...

-C'est pas grave ,j'ai eu peur c'est tout... Mais s'il te plaît reste avec moi le reste de la soirée ,j'ai pas envie de...

-Bien sûr ,je ne te quitterais pas d'une semelle ,je suis vraiment désolé !

Le reste de la soirée ,ils restèrent ensemble comme l'avait promis Drago ,dansant ,mangeant ou simplement discutant .Mary pouvait enfin se détendre .

Alors que la soirée tirait sur sa fin ,un élève s'approcha de Mary pour lui remettre une enveloppe ,il s'éloigna sous les regards meurtriers de Drago .

Elle décacheta l'enveloppe qui ne portait aucune inscription et prit la lettre qu'elle contenait .

_"Cher Mary ,_

_je t'avais prévenue ,elle l'a eu et je pense qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas là ._

_Pas de chance..._

_G."_

Mary regarda la lettre avec incrédulité ,elle en avait déjà reçus de semblable ,de cette écriture soignée ,l'avertissant à propos de Harry et signée d'un _G_. mais elle ne les avait pas prise au sérieux ,seulement celle-ci était accompagnée d'une image magique (semblable à un hologramme moldu) .

L'image représentait Harry et Ginny enlacés ,puis s'embrassant et enfin... ,Mary eu un haut-le-coeur ,Ginny faisant une "gâterie" à SON Harry !

Mary contempla les images passant en boucle puis elle referma la lettre et la fit brûler d'un sort ,lorsque ce fut chose faite elle se tourna vers Drago des flammes plein les yeux .

S'il lui restait encore quelques remords à avoir rejoint Voldemort ,ceux-ci s'étaient envolés .

Elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête :les faire payés très très très chers !!

**Mary :J'aime quand je m'énerve comme ça !**

**Maryweather :J'avais pas remarqué...**

**Drago :Moi aussi ça me plait beaucoup !**

**Harry :C'est drôle je me sens pas très bien tout à coup... Je me demande pourquoi .**

**Maryweather :Moi je sais...**

**Mary :Je t'avais pas dit mais je suis EXTREMEMENT rancunière !**

**Maryweather :Oula !!Je sens que ça va chauffé alors... **

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!**

**KixXx!**


	21. Vengeance

**Vengeance... :**

-Mary tu te sens bien ?

-Parfaitement bien .

-Que disait la lettre ?

-Elle disait que j'avais raison de faire ça !

Mary attrapa Drago par le devant de sa chemise et l'embrassa sans retenu ,même s'il était surpris de ce soudain revirement ,il répondit avec la même fougue .

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle .

-Tu m'en veut ?, fit Mary d'une toute petite voix ,mimant des yeux de cocker .

-Oh que non !,s'exclama Drago en reprenant ses lèvres .

Il la poussa contre un mur ,dans l'ombre .

-Je... je ne crois pas que ce soit le meilleur endroit... ,chuchota la blonde .

-Tu préfères ma chambre ?

-Comment as-tu deviné ?

Drago attrapa la jeune fille par le poignet et l'entraîna derrière lui jusque dans le couloir des préfets en chef .Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre ,il l'entraîna vers le lit .

-Dit donc tu as l'air drôlement pressé !,rigola Mary pendant qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou .

-Tu ne peu pas savoir depuis combien de temps j'attend ça !,s'exclama-t-il en l'envoyant sur le lit .

Dray qui s'y trouvait alla se réfugier au fond du panier à linge de la salle de bain .

-Je crois que je l'imagine... ,souffla la jeune fille alors que le blond s'allongeait sur elle (**moi aussi j'imagine!!!!**) .

Drago commença à déshabiller Mary ,celle-ci fit de même pour lui .Après quelques minutes ils se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements ,l'un contre l'autre sous la couette .

Ils se détaillèrent mutuellement .

-Tu as un corps parfait... ,murmura Drago en commençant à l'embrasser sur tout le corps .

Mary se sentit rougir .

-C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça .

Drago eu un sourire mutin .

Il continua à embrasser Mary ,de plus en plus bas .La respiration de celle-ci s'accéléra ,lorsqu'il arriva à son intimité elle ne pu retenir un gémissement .

Il s'occupa longuement d'elle ,puis lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle ne pouvait plus se retenir il remonta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser .Elle émit un léger grognement de mécontentement puis elle se mit par-dessus Drago .Celui-ci essaya de reprendre le dessus mais elle tint bon .

-Tu ne vas quand même pas toujours me dominer...!

-Et pourquoi pas ,fit Drago avec un sourire coquin .

-Parce que c'est pas drôle !,dit Mary avec une petite moue .

Et sans laisser à Drago le temps de répondre ,elle l'embrassa ,puis elle descendit sur son torse ,ne laissant pas une seule petite parcelle de peau éviter sa bouche ,ses lèvres ,sa langue... Elle arriva bientôt à l'érection peut discrète du blond .

Elle se contenta de l'embrasser ,elle n'avait jamais sucer un homme et n'avait pas envie de le faire .

Pour se faire pardonner elle le masturba tout en l'embrassant .Après quelques minutes Drago se sentit venir ,il dégagea la main de Mary et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu es sûre de vouloir aller plus loin ?

-Oui,souffla la jeune fille .

Drago n'en demandait pas plus ,il se remit au-dessus et écarta légèrement les jambes de sa "future amante" .Il la pénétra doucement .

Mary se mordit la lèvre ,un peu tendue ,puis sous les lents va-et-vient du jeune homme elle se détendit et commença à gémir .

Quand il se sentit venir ,Drago embrassa fougueusement Mary ,celle-ci lui rendit son baiser avec la même passion .

Puis dans un même gémissement ils jouirent .

Quelque peu essoufflés ,ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et se recouvrirent de la couverture .

Mary ne tarda pas à s'endormir en se callant confortablement contre Drago ,juste avant de s'endormir celui-ci lui murmura quelques mots .

"Je t'aime..."

**_Mary : Bon ben ça c'est fait..._**

**_Drago : Hein comment ça "ça c'est fait" ??!_**

**_Mary : Je rigole ,t'inquiètes pas..._**

**_Maryweather : Arrêtes de le charrier le pauvre...!_**

**_Mary : Mais tu sais bien que "qui aime bien châtie bien"...Et moi je l'adore mon dragon !_**

**_Vila vila un autre chap' en ligne (toujours autant de retard --) !_**


	22. Lendemain difficile

Le lendemain lorsque Mary se réveilla ,elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et laissa une seule et unique larme couler le long de sa joue pâle ,elle réalisait pleinement ce qu'elle avait fait la veille.

Elle n'avait pas honte ,elle se sentait simplement lasse ,beaucoup trop lasse .Elle se leva et rejoint la salle de bain où elle se démaquilla .Elle prit une douche comme pour enlever de son corps les restes de cette soirée, qui désormais lui apparaissait plus comme un rêve ,ou un cauchemard...

Elle s'habilla de vêtements chaud malgrés le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée devant laquelle elle s'assit .

Elle avait froid ,un froid intérieur pénétrant ,elle cobtemplait le feu comme s'il allait en sortir quelque chose ,quelqu'un qui pouraot l'aider.

L'aider à oublier ,l'aider à se remettre ,l'aider à allé mieux .Et cette personne arriva ,mais pas en sortant du feu comme une apparition ,non. Elle sentit deux bras chauds et encore dénudé qui l'ensérait ,et cette odeur...Elle n'avait aucun doute ,c'était celle de Drago .

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui...Ca allait...

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre .

Il se mit entre elle et les flammes ,s'accroupit à sa hauteur et attrapa son menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux .

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle le regarda ,surprise .

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu répond à ma question par une autre ,rien que ça ça prouve que tu ne vas pas bien .

"Ou que tu me connais trop...",pensa-t-elle .

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ,tout va bien .

Il se redressa ,la dominant de toute sa hauteur ,il n'avait l'air ni triste ,ni en colère ,seulement peiné ,comme si c'était de sa faute ,comme si tout ça été de sa faute .

-Ce n'est pas ta faute , dirent-ils tous les deux en même temps .

Ils se regardèrent ,surpris.

Ce fut Drago qui brisa le silence qui venait de s'installer entre ux .

-Ecoute ,et écoute jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre ,okay ?

Elle aprouva d'un signe de tête .

-Bon ,je sais ce que tu dois penser ,hier on a fait une connerie ,tu devrais t'en vouloir mais tu n'y arrives pas ,et quand tu repenses à ce que tu as appris hier soir tu as toujours aussi mal alors d'après toi ça n'a servit à rien .Et pourtant...

Il semblait incapable de continuer ,comme si ce qu'il allait dire signerait son arrêt de mort .

Mais il continua malgrés tout .

-Pourtant moi je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé ,et ce que je t'ai dit ,avant de m'endormir ,je ne sais pas si tu l'as entendu mais...ce que je t'ai dit c'est vrai ,je le pense sincèrement je...

"Tu m'aimes."

-Je t'aime!

Elle baissa la tête ,incapable de le regarder dans les yeux .

-Mais je le sais ,ne baisse pas les yeux je le sais .

Elle redressa un peu la tête ,attendant la suite .

-Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas .

"Et rien que le dire me brise le coeur...",pensa-t-il .

C'était à son tour de parler ,elle le savait ,il n'irait pas plus loin .

-Tu as compris la plupart de mes sentiments ,j'ai mal à cause de ce qu'il a fait et je n'arrives pas à m'en vouloir de l'avoir...trompé mais...je ne regrette rien moi non plus .Je ne pense pas que c'était une connerie et je...

Ellele regarda ,dans les yeux cette fois comme pour lui faire comprendre le sens de ses paroles .

-...je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi mais c'est extrèmement fort et ça s'éloigne de plus en plus de l'amitié...

Sans qu'elle s'y attende il la serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer .

Sa voix était si bassequ'elle l'entendait à peine.

-...si tu savais rien que ça ,ça me rend heureux et je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi et...

Il continua à la serrer contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait mais finit par la lâcher ,elle s'était rendormie dans ses bras .

Il la porta jusqu'au lit .Au moment où il l'y déposait ,la marque sur son bras le brûla .

Le bonheur avait été de courte durée...

**Mary:**** je suis contente cette fois tu m'as pas trop fait passé pour une pleurnicheuse !**

**Maryweather :**** Ouais ben ça a pas été facile XD!**

**Drago :**** Moi je dis que t'aurais pu pleurer un peu plus histoire de me donner une raison de te..."consoler"...**

**Mary et Maryweather :**** Drago!!!!**

**Drago :**** Ben quoi?**

_**Bref j'ai trop dormi j'ai des restes de fte derrière les amygdales et on a pas arrêté de me faire rire pendant que j'écrivais !!!! donc...**_

_**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	23. Lendemain difficil part 2

**Punition :**

Lorsque Drago sentit son bras le brûler il comprit que son maître le réclamait ,lui seul .Il écrivit rapidement un message à l'intention de Mary et quitta Poudlard pour transplaner .

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le repaire de son maître il se posa enfin la question du pourquoi ,pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres voulait-il le voir le 25 décembre ,à 6 heures du matin ? **(Ben oui c'est quand même pas tous les jours que Lord Voldemort vous pourris votre noël dés le matin alors que vous venez de passer une nuit torride avec une bombe qui...Bref vous avez comprit l'intention...)**

Il ne put pas se poser la question très longtemps car on on le faisait déjà entrer .

-Malefoy !Quel joie de te revoir...

Le ton trop "joyeux" du maître inquièta le jeune homme qui mit un genou à terre .

-Maître ,que me vaut l'honneur de cette invitation ?

Lord Voldemort sourit ,du moins ce qui semblait être un sourire pour lui était une sorte de rictus effrayant et découvrant une rangée de dent beaucoup trop blanches et aiguisées **(comme dans "les dents de la mer" mdr)** .

-Je pensais que tu l'avais deviné ,_Drago_ .

Malefoy frissona à l'entente de son prénom que le Lord noir avait prononcé en fourchelang .

-Si tu es ici ,reprit-il ,c'est pour que je puisse te féliciter de vive voix .Tu as gagné la confiance de Mary ,et de la meilleure façon que je pouvais imaginer...**(tu m'étonnes pervers !)**

"Evidement ,il est déjà au courant..." ,pensa Drago .

-En effet ,je suis déjà au courant ,et je trouve cette situation très satisfaisante .J'imagine qu'après ce qu'elle a apris hier soir ,notre chère Mary n'a plus beaucoup de doutes quand au camp qu'elle doit choisir .Je te demandes simplement de continuer dans cette voix et de faire en sorte d'attiser sa haine contre Potter et tout ce qu'il représente...C'est clair ?

-Très clair maître .

-Bien ,tu peut partir .

Drago comença à se relever lorsque le Lord le rappela .

-Pendant que j'y pense ,fait en sorte que plus personne en-dehors de toi ne la touche ,surtout pas un serpentard vicieux qui fait honte à son sang .

-Oui bien sûr maître .

Drago put enfin sortir de la pièce ,en partant il croisa deux silhouettes encapuchonées dont l'une ,plus petite et plus frêle ,tremblait comme une feuille .

Malefoy détourna le regard et reprit son chemin vers la sortie .

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'il venait de croiser Arymauri ,père et fils et que ceux-ci n'allait pas tarder à recevoir un châtiment digne du plus grand mage noir que les temps ai connus .

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

-Arymauri ,entrez donc !

Les deux hommes entrèrent mais restèrent à proximité de la porte .

-Approchez...,murmura la voix glacée qui les avaient accueuillis .

Ils obéirent .

-Ca me déçoit ,vraiment .Tu étais un bon élément...Et ton fils avait de l'avenir en tant que mangemort...Mais s'attaquer ainsi à une pauvre jeune fille sans défense...Tututu ,c'était très vilain...Endoloris...

Le mage noir avait à peine murmuré ses mots mais déjà les deux hommes hurlaient et se tordaient comme des vers sur le sol humide .

-Surtout quand cette jeune fille est aussi importante pour les projets de votre maître...ENDOLORIS !

Cette fois-ci il avait crié ces mots et les deux hommes ne furent plus que lamentations et hurlements de douleur .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se réveilla avec la bouche pâteuse ,la nausée ,une grosse migraine et des relents de rats crevés derrière les amygdales **(oui moi aussi je trouva ça super appétissant!).**

Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut sa chemise et son pantalon un peu plus loin ,aucune signe de son caleçon **(je crois que Ginny l'a prit en souvenir)** ,qu'à cela ne tienne il enfila directement son jean .En regardant plus attentivement il vit qu'il était seule dans une chambre qui lui disait quelque chose ,pourtant ce n'était pas celle de Ron ,aucune chaussette ne traînait par terre .Harry se dit qu'àprès un bon café (voir quatre ou cinq) il se sentirait mieux .Il descendit donc dans la cuisine où il retrouva Lupin (qui dromait dans son bol de porridge) ,Tonks (qui tentait de sortir la tête de Remus de son bol pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe ,Ron (qui rota lorsqu'il arriva et se précipita vers les toilettes) ,et enfin Ginny fraîche comme une rose ,un grand sourire aux lèvres .

-Ben...'sont où les autres ?

Ce fut Ginny qui répondit évidemment .

-Mes parents sont allés faire quelques courses pour ce midi ,mes frères décuvent et les autres invités sont partis .Il n'y a plus que toi et moi...

Apparement elle n'avait pas remarquer Tonks qui avait fini par redresser Remus ,non sans renverser le reste du porridge sur la table .

Harry qui n'atait pas en état de réfléchir fit un signe de tête bref (qui lui donna le tournis) et alla s'assoir à l'autre bout de la table ,ce qui déçu un peu Ginny mais elle crut que c'était à cause de la matière visqueuse qu'elle avait enfin remarqué et qui lui dégoulinait dessus .

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa tranquillement avec les allées et venues de Ron entre la cuisine (où il avalait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main) et les toilettes (où il "dévalait" le tout) .

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il n'avait plus faim ,Harry décida de remonter se reposer encore un peu avant le déjeuner .Il alla donc s'allonger sur son lit de camp dans la chambre Ron .

Une fois bien installé sous les couvertures il fixa le plafond et tenta de reconstituer la soirée : il avait bu ,il avait discuté avec Sirius ,il avait bu ,il avait discuté avec Ron ,il avait bu ,il avait discuté avec Remus ,il avait encore bu ,il avait embrassé Ginny ,il avait bu ,il avait couché avec Ginny...

Soudain ses idées furent plus claires et il réalisa pleinement l'énormissime erreur ,la grosse boulette ,la connerie intersidérale qu'il avait commis la veille .

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?!"

**Maryweather :**** Moi je sais mon Riri tu as couché avec Gi...**

**Mary :**** Tu m'as brisé le coeur enfoiré !**

**Maryweather :**** Maieuh !C'est ce que j'allais dire !**

**Mary :**** M'en fou je l'ai dit la première !**

**Maryweather :**** c'est pas juste tu m'as coupé la parole !**

**Harry :**** L'important c'est pas celle qui le dit mais ce qu'elle dit ,les filles...je coirs que je vais me suicider...**

**Mary :**** Non mon amour ne fait pas ça !**

**Maryweather :**** C'est vrai quoi ,tu pourais attendre la fin de l'histoire ,j'ai encore plein d'horreur à vous faire vivre moi...**

**En attendant la suite...REVIEWS!!**


	24. Ils ne resteront pas impunis

**Ils ne resteront pas impunis :**

Lorsque Mary s'éveilla de nouveau il était presque midi **(oh la marmotte!!)** ,Drago était revenu depuis plusieurs heures ,qu'il avait passé à correspondre par lettre avec quelques mangemorts à propos d'une prochaine mission .

A peine Mary papillona-t-elle des yeux que déjà il se trouvait à son chevet la dévisageant attentivement **(Speedy Gonzales c'est lui ,**_**si!**_**)** .

-Ne me regardes pas comme ça ,on dirait que je vais mourir dans la seconde .

-Excuses-moi ,je m'inquiète c'est tout .

-Il n'y a pas de raison .

Drago ne sut que répondre ,Mary semblait avoir entièrement repris le contrôle d'elle-même ,plus aucune trace de lassitude ou de tristesse sur ses traits ,seulement une détermination dure et froide .

-Tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Parfaitement .

Elle se redressa et quitta le lit pour rejoindre la salle de bain sans une parole de plus .Une fois enfermée elle détendit légèrement son visage et s'examina dans le miroir ,elle n'avait l'air ni fatiguée ,ni malade pourtant son propre visage l'effraya ,il était d'une beauté terrifiante .Elle se sourit ,d'un sourire nouveau ,en coin découvrant l'une de ses canines .

"Plus question de me morfondre sans rien faire ,je prend les choses en main ,il est temps de leur faire payer..."

Elle retourna dans la chambre douchée et habillée :pull en cachemire et pantalon en satin ,le tout de couleurs sombres .

-Dray...,sa voix était délicate mais ferme.

L'interpellé se redressa et attendit qu'elle parle .

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de faire comprendre à ces adorables petits lionceaux qu'on ne se moque pas de Mary Teather impunément ,qu'en dis-tu ? **(J'adore quand elle a ce style sadique et assuré^^)**

Drago ,peu surppris de ce revirement qu'il attendait avec impatience sourit machiavéliquement . **(Quel couple bien assortit !)**

-J'attendais que tu me le proposes ,et j'ai déjà un plan...

-Parfait .

Oui ,tout était absolument parfait .

Il est effrayant de voir ce que l'amour peut faire ,ou plutôt ce que peut faire faire l'objet de votre amour ,comblé il vous amène à faire de grandes choses ,déçu il peut vous pousser au pire ;mais ces deux notions diffèrent selon la personne que vous aimez...

**Harry :**** Attends...refait-moi la phrase de la fin j'ai pas tout compris...**

**Drago**** (-_-') : Mais quel crétin c'est pourtant évident !En gros tu as merdé du coup comme tu représentes le bien ,elle se tourne vers le mal pour bien te faire ch***...**

**Maryweather :**** Euh ouais...en gros c'est ça...**

**Mary :**** Vous allez bientôt découvrir que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ,niark niark niark...!!!**

**Maryweather :**** Oh - my - god ! (en pleine immitation de Janice dans Friends mdr)**

**J'écris à une heure du mat' parce que je suis en plein chagrin d'amour (oui les auteuses de fanfic sont des personnes qui peuvent avoir des peines de coeurs -_-) et que ça m'inspire beaucoup ,en particulier dans le domaine de la vengeance alors pleazzzzzzzz REVIEWS!!!!**

**KixXx!!!**


	25. Le plan

"J'ai un plan"

En effet ,Drago avait un plan et ce plan aurait du plaire à Mary ,il lui assurait une vengeance parfaite mais malgré tout ,à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait ,elle ressentait un violent pincement au coeur .Elle allait faire du mal à Harry ,bien sûr il l'avait cherché mais la punition allait bien au-delà de la faute commise **[oui enfin ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire...]. **

Toutes ces remises en question auraient pu la faire douter de son statue de Serpentarde... **[oui normalement ils ne savent pas ce que signifie le mot "remord"...]** enfin si elle s'était inquiétée pour quelqu'un d'autre qu' Harry. En effet son plan entrainait des "dommages collatéraux" plus ou moins importants qui ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid.

Quelle importance si certaines personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou n'apréciait pas devait soufrir à cause d'elle ? Non tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était le sort d'Harry et à chaque fois que le souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait lui revenait ,tous ses remords fondaient comme neige au soleil.

Le plan était plutôt simple ,le seigneur des ténèbres avait besoin d'informations sur l'ordre du phoenix et Mary connaissait justement quelqu'un qui en possédait .Bien sûr Harry lui avait déjà confié quelques petites choses mais elles étaient insignifiantes . Ce qu'il leur fallait c'était un membre de l'Ordre à part entière ,quelqu'un qui savait où était le QG ,qui était le gradien du secret etc... Et ce quelqu'un ce serait Ginny ,elle était le membre de l'Ordre le plus facile à avoir **[et puis c'était la seule qui l'intéressait ,hein]. **

Mary attendait impatiemment qu'elle revienne à l'école à la rentrée pour pouvoir mettre le plan à exécution. Elle ramènerait Ginny au Lord Noir et celui-ci obtiendrait tout ce dont il aurait besoin. Evidemment cela entrainerait des dommages irréparables ,certaines personnes seraient peut-être même tuées mais et alors ? La jeune fille n'avait qu'une chose à répondre à cela : ce n'était pas son problème .

Le fait qu'elle soit désormais dans le camp du Seigneur Noir changeait beaucoup de choses auxquelles elle n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de réfléchir jusque là : elle ne pourrait plus avoir aucun contacts avec sa mère ,mais elle verrait beaucoup plus souvent son père ,il se pourrait même qu'il soit là lorsqu'elle amènerait Ginny à ses boureaux.

Elle allait aussi devoir faire profil bas auprès de beaucoup de ses professeurs qui faisaient parti de l'ordre... La décision qu'elle avait prise sur un coup de tête lui couterait sûrement mais pour l'instant elle ne regrettait rien .

En fait elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien dans sa peau comme si elle avait toujours été faite pour ça . Parler de plans machiavéliques avec Drago pouvait la tenir éveillée tout le nuit . Le seul bémol restait Harry mais elle tentait de se convaincre que ça ne tenait qu'à sa déception et la haine grandissante qu'elle nourissait contre lui .

Néanmoins elle se rendrait vite compte qu'elle avait des problèmes autrement plus graves que sa peine de coeur .

**Ginny :**** Pourquoi tant de haine à mon égard???!**

**Mary et Maryweather :**** Tu te poses sérieusement la question ? -_-'**

**Harry :**** Bon je voudrais pas dire mais je crois qu'il est temps que les vacances se finissent pour que l'action reprenne...**

**Maryweather :**** T'inquiètes mon Ryry je gère la fougère et de l'action tu vas en avoir...**

**Drago :**** Yep! D'ailleurs j'ai les poings qui me démangent...**

**Maryweather :**** Pas de violence c'est les vacances! Mais à la rentrée...fais ce qu'il te plait ;)**

**Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais j'ai l'impression que l'histoire devient de moins en moins interessante ,je me trompe. Dotes mi ce que vous en pensez j'ai besoin de votre avis : REVIEWSSSS!!!**


End file.
